Perplexed and Mangled
by EarthAngel98
Summary: Hannah, a young girl from the 21st century, is transported through the Assassin order to the 18th century. There, she will struggle to discover where her allegiance lies... and to whom. "Caterina... Do you not understand what you've done to me! You've turned me to someone I've never wanted nor imagined to be! You've changed everything around us!"
1. Questions

I quietly stared at the men and woman standing in front of my class. I could feel my body begin to tense up as the woman in the group of men stared everyone down as if looking into our souls with her sharp penetrating minty eyes. She was about average height and yet compared to the men around her, she was very small. Her brown hair was pulled up into a dark brown bun which went well with her professional outfit.

_Why were they here? Who are they?_

The woman glanced firmly back at her men she was standing with and soon began walking smoothly towards my teacher. My name is Hannah Fentura, currently in the 8th grade. There are two other girls and 15 boys in my class. Small class and yet there were many issues. Our eyes all watched the female speak quietly with my teacher as though they were keeping a secret. She finally decided she had spoken enough with our teacher and turned towards the men. With a small gesture of her head, the men advanced toward us.

_What's going on?!_

I kept quiet and swallowed saliva that was nonexistent to me until then. A few of the students in my class stepped back to keep their distance between themselves and the men. I stayed stationed where I was and watched as the tall, mysterious men in suits continued to walk towards us.

"Please... Treat them with care. That is the only reason I'm letting you have them for now besides the safety of my daughter and husband," my teacher said suddenly.

"What are you talking about Mrs. Lebronski?"

Everyone turned to stare at me. My eyes widened at the realization that I had just spoken. I slowly turned my head to look at the female who now had a rather mysterious smile as though I had just proven something great to her and her men.

"Well dear," the anonymous female said in a sly yet sharp voice," you're all coming with us. Let's just say... We're taking a trip down memory lane." At that, the woman walked out of our classroom. When I turned my head back to the men, I could only get a glimpse of a few of my classmates being carried out by the men. I gasped as I saw that they had been knocked out. Suddenly, the entire room went dark and the only sensation I had was being lifted off the ground.


	2. Confusion

I woke up to a strong stream of sunlight pouring down into my face, mainly over my eyes. I groaned reluctantly and turned to face my back to the window. My eyes suddenly shot open and I looked around the room, sitting up slowly in disbelief, horror, and anger. The room wasn't modern looking whatsoever. On the contrary, it looked like it was from the colonial age...

Wait... Is this a joke or something? I recall that lady eagle lady saying we'd be going down memory lane... But I didn't know she meant that literally.

My room was a velvety color with a candle holder sticking out of the wall. It was a fairly big room with a seating area towards the far left corner near a fancy looking window. I slowly took my leaf designed covers and stepped out of bed. I sighed in relief as I realized that I was still wearing my uniform from school. Quietly, I started walking towards the door and past the nightstand. Hesitantly, I opened the door and stepped softly to not make any noise on the wooden floor. After glancing left and right several times, I walked out into a slightly big hallway that also looked like it could be from a wealthy family back in the Colonial Age. The hallway was a dark, forest green color with a few side tables with mirrors above them. An estimated number of 9 doors aligned the walls with plenty of room in between them. _Big rooms... Geesh these people are rich. Hmm...Who is in this room?_

I slowly approached the door across from my room. Placing my hand on the doorknob, I fixed my hair and slowly opened the door. In the bed lay my friend Korben.

Based on what I've been taught, it's inappropriate for a female to be in a male's room however at the moment, I don't care. It's fine that I enter because all I want to do is make sure that he is safe and they haven't done anything to him.

In a second I was already in the room by him. I leaned over him and shook him.  
"KORBEN! KORBEN! WAKE UP PLEASE!" I yelled. He didn't move until I began to shake him. I had to step back because he would have hit me pretty hard in the head had I not moved.

"WHO ARE YOU? WAIT WHAT?! Hannah! What you doing here? It's good to see you." He went on and on and on until he finally pulled me in for a hug. First hug I'd ever had from him and I will admit, I enjoyed it. I had started liking him only two weeks ago thanks to his attitude and just the way he acts. He was hilarious and an awesome friend. I pulled away slowly from him and smiled, feeling my face warm up as I blushed. Turning away, I walked slowly towards his window.

"Have you heard anything from anyone else? Any news? Do we even know who they are?" So many question to be answered and yet I doubt most of them would be.

I heard a confused tone in his voice as he answered me," Well, I just find it strange that they should kidnap us. I mean I know I'm a model and all-"

I cut him off there laughing loudly and turned towards him saying," Your foot may be a licensed model, but I doubt they need to kidnap a foot model."

He glared playfully at me," Not cool. Just not cool. Bro, shoo."

Smiling I walked to his bed and sat by him awkwardly.

A knock at the door made both Korben and I jump. I stood up and ran behind his bed, crouching low so whoever was at the door wouldn't see me.

The door opened slowly with a creak. "Sir Korben, I have an extra pair of clothes for you if you desire to change. Also, I've come to inform you that breakfast will be served shortly. Are you allergic to anything?"

I glanced slightly over the bed to see a tall man in a suit and dark sunglasses peaking through the door at Korben while holding extra clothes in his right arm while keeping the door open with his left.

"And I do believe you'll need help putting these clothes on," the suited man said. I tried to conceal my laughter since that was such an awkward question and made him sound like a pedophile. The bed sheets rustled as Korben stood up from his bed.

"Bro I wanna get out of this uniform as soon as possible, and I doubt I will need help putting on cloth-," Korben went silent. Slightly moving to peak around Korben, I saw what had stopped his speech. The suited man was holding clothes that were probably from the 18th century. It was a blue, royal colonial looking outfit. An image immediately popped into my head of Korben wearing this blue outfit and how well it would look against his darker complexion.

Korben cleared his throat," Well, maybe I will need some help with that... What the hell is that anyways? Bro this is the 20th century."

If I could, I would have face/palmed my face and corrected him. 21st Korben, not the 20th century.

The suited man was next to respond," Well, if you need my help, I will be down the hall delivering more clothes to your twin."

"Cousin."

"Right," the suited man said and closed the door behind him, making no other noise but that random creak noise. I stood up and fast walked to the door.

"I have to go. I wouldn't be surprised if they've already gone to my door. Cya Korben." Before he could answer, I was already outside of his room and walking into my room. I looked around my room to see if anyone had left clothes behind. If they had, they had figured out I wasn't there. Fortunately, as I walked towards the door I assumed was my closet, someone knocked on my door.

I cleared my throat, hoping my voice wouldn't fail me.  
"Come in." I pretended as though I had been staring out my window. To tell the truth, the sight was a beautiful panoramic view of forests extending for miles and a lake accessible after walking a mile or so. Although curiosity killed me, I didn't turn to see who was walking into my room.

"Good morning, Madam Hannah. I have your dress ready which I assume you will need help with."

I turned as elegantly as I could to face the eagle lady from the other day. Her sharp green eyes were looking all throughout the room then at me. In her hands she held a dress from the colonial age. It was a nice aqua blue color from what I could see. The eagle lady stayed stoical as if she were waiting for a response.

"Good morning to you too. What is that you have in your hands?"

She sighed and responded, walking into my room without permission and setting it down on a chair that was in my small seating area.

"As I had already stated, this is what you will be wearing today."

A small laugh escaped me. To cover that up, I said," A dress from the colonial age? Why so old fashioned?"

Glaring at me, she responded," Well, you will need training for what you will be doing soon. We need you to get used to this type of attire anyways."

"What exactly is it you will be training us for?"

Turning away from me, the eagle lady walked back to the door.  
"That will be discussed over breakfast. Now I suggest you hurry and get ready because we have a long day ahead of us and I wish to maintain a balanced schedule. Your helper will be here shortly."

As she walked out, another lady walked in. My new morning routine now began.****

(I know it's kinda boring for now, but I promise it will get exciting later on. :) thank you to those that are reading this! )


	3. Routine

Yes, it was a colonial dress that I was now wearing. The aqua blue glowed brightly in the bright sun that streamed through the evergreen trees.

"Gosh! Not so -," I coughed, trying to take in as much air as I could," tight!"

I glared out the window as the female helper was tightening the stay I had to wear. A few neatly curled pieces of my dark brown hair pushed past my ear and to the front of my face.

"Not to worry, we're finally done."

I sighed and lifted the upper half of my body so I could return to my straight position. The female then moved to the chair that kept my dress from touching the gown. I shifted my body uncomfortably. I'd always wanted to wear big, puffy dresses from back in the days, but I had never imagined them to be this uncomfortable!

"Just raise your arms for me please dear."

I did as she requested and felt the blue dress slip over my stay and petticoat. Once she was finally finished fixing my dress, I steadily and as elegantly as possible walked towards the mirror near the door. My hair had been curled and to my surprise, looked rather nice. The female helper had taught me how to look as though I were from the colonial age makeup wise. I will admit, the blue dress was pretty on me, especially since I was rather tall and it didn't look fake or cheap.

Glancing back at the helper, I asked," What now?"  
"Now, you will eat breakfast with your classmates."  
"Do you have any idea why that lady has us here? Why she's doing this to us? Why she has us in these random clothes?"

The lady looked straight into my eyes with a longing look.

"You will find out in due time dear child. Your purpose is greater than you had ever anticipated."

I watched her as she neared the door. She turned and motioned with her hand for me to follow her. I did so and walked alongside her down the lengthy hallway. Finally, a large room painted a forest green color with a dining table and several people around it appeared. I could see the bottom of my aqua blue dress begin to light up as I walk into the room. I was soon completely blinded by the sun shining through. Quietly, I walked to a seat aware of eyes staring at me. After sitting down, the eagle lady walked into the room and sat towards the end of the table.

"Let us begin, shall we?"

A long, quiet silence passed on.

"Well? Haven't you ever believed in greeting someone in the morning?"

In unison, we all said good morning to her.  
" I have you all here today, in these outfits too, to train you. I wouldn't be surprised if you have all played this game." The eagle lady reached down beside her and brought back up a small case. She stared at it for a while then threw it towards the middle of the table where everyone could see it. Korben, who was across from me stared down at it smiling. I looked to my left and right at Anastasia and Katy, the two other girls in my class. Anastasia was wearing a yellow dress with small red designs. Katy was wearing a deep, dark red dress with a small plate looking hat. Both had familiar looking faces yet slightly confused. I finally took a peek at what was laying before me: Assassin's Creed 3. I looked over at the eagle lady as she examined everyone's expression until she met eyes with me. She smirked and stood up, walking around her chair and bracing herself lightly against it.

"Yes, it is Assassin's Creed 3. Many people believe it is just a game, however it isn't. It is the absolute truth. That is why you guys are here. We of the Assassin order believe something is missing from Connor's past. A woman to be exact. We tried to look into it as much as possible and have used many other people that could have had a connection with Connor and this these trials, we found that this person has British in their bloodline, as well as some sort of Hispanic ethnicity." She looked over at me; everyone's gaze followed. I looked down at the table nervously." However we can be wrong. It's just a risky bet. We all will be training you guys to use the animus and how to be an assassin. I will be training the females, and Sir Drake will be training the guys."

"Pardon my question, but what do we have to do with all of this?" I looked over at Brendon. Brendon had bright brown hair with beautiful green eyes. I will say... He is pretty cute however his attitude could easily turn someone off. As the ringleader of the class, everyone nodded at what he said.

"I will need all of you to at some point assist whomever I decide to send back to the 1700s. Mmm now I do believe I will take the girls with me. Ladies," she looked over at us," return to your rooms at once. You will find your training gear and outfit in your room."

**(I know it's slow but stick with me. It's going to get exciting! :) )**


	4. Pictures From the Past

I stood up from the table and furrowed my eyebrows towards the table. Suddenly, I felt a smile begin to spread across my face. This is the best day ever! To be able to return to the time I wanted, to train as an Assassin, and to meet both hotty Haytham Kenway and hotty Connor Kenway. I turned towards the hallway and followed the other two girls that had started walking to their rooms. In my own little fantasy world, I didn't notice Korben and Liam ran up to me shaking me until my head could fall onto the ground. I woke to a startling start and stared at both of them.

"Are you okay? You looked so... Terrified at the table," Liam said with a worried expression.  
I laughed quietly," I'm fine you guys. As a matter of fact, I'm excited to go back to the colonial age, meet new people, experience what it was like back then, and take part in battles. I've never been able to experience a real fight, and I can feel that the need and want to has just building up all my years at a private school. I just want to do this." At that, I turned away from them and fast walked to my room. "Good luck you two!"

The door to my room literally slammed against the wall thanks to my joy. I ran to an outfit on my bed and started taking my dress off. The outfit was a combination of dark and light gray. It would basically be a stay with a small skirt and tight pants beneath the skirt. Around my waist was a belt that would hold my sword.** Hmm, it would be cool to see if I can add in a few more things. Maybe get knives from the kitchen or something haha.** Interrupting my thoughts, my female helper walked in and smiled.

"You look lovely dear. Your training session will begin shortly. Be sure to meet Madam Tetril in the dining room."

"Madam Tetril?"

"Yes, the female that is the head of this operation."

"I see... Thank you Madam?"

"Madam Slawn."

"Thank you Madam Slawn." I smiled and walked after her towards the dining room. There, Madam Tetril stood with her eagle eyes staring out the window. She turned towards me and looked over me.

"Gray doesn't suit you, however the weaponry does. These wont be the only weapons you will be using, not to worry." I nodded and walked towards her, but stopped when she raised her hand as in telling me to stop. Once Katy and Anastasia arrived, Madam Tetril began walking, expecting us to follow her. After walking down a long hallway, we finally turned right into a room. The room was absolutely blank except for a table adorned with several candles surrounding pictures. Curiosity led me towards the table. Madam Tetril didn't stop me from walking in so I figured I'd be fine. I was wrong. I looked down towards the ground to see that I had just pulled a string. It was a trap! A blade started flying towards me, spinning quickly as though it had just been shot out of an old rifle. Thinking quickly, I took my sword from my waist and twisted it sideways so the knife could lightly graze against my sword and somewhat change direction so it could miss Madam Tetril, Katy, and Anastasia. I missed though. I moved my head just in time so that only a strip of my hair was cut. In realization, I gasped and turned to see the blade flying towards my friends and the instructor. In one quick and smooth movement, Tetril reached back to her back and took out a dagger. As the blade neared her, she stepped toward it and pushed her dagger into an area above the point of the blade so that the blade could spin. Once it spun, she caught the safe edge of the blade and suddenly, threw it so that at 90 miles per hour, the blade flew back at the wall. I could feel my right hand shaking. It was all impressive, yet terrifying knowing I'd have to train with her. She smirked knowing she had impressed us and walked forward, stepping over the string carefully. Smoothly, she walked to the table and stared down at the pictures. I followed her footsteps carefully since nothing happened to her and walked to her right. Looking down, I saw Grandmaster Kenway. My heart began to race because I thought he was hot in the game, but as a real life person, he had long, dark hair pulled back in a small ponytail, tied with a skinny red string. His dark brown eyes had a tempting look in them that made you just want to go on adventures with him. His face was squared to perfection and his skin was a very light tan color. Preventing myself from drooling was the hardest thing I had ever tried to do. Wiping my mouth, I started looking at everyone else. Charles Lee, Thomas Hickey, Benjamin Church, and William Johnson were below Grand Master Haytham Kenway. Charles Lee looked like an ugly lumberjack, Thomas Hickey looked like a skinny little boy that was drunk all the time, Benjamin Church looked like a chubby monster from Monster's Inc, and William Johnson looked like a creeper with Western Origin. Poor Haytham had to be surrounded by ugly guys.

"What exactly is it you want us to do?"

You don't recognize this from anywhere, Hannah?"

I stared at Madam Tetril for a while then back at the photos.  
"Well, Connor had this didn't he?"

Tetril nodded. " A young female we had went back to Connor's time. Her name was Aveline. In the process of her meeting Connor, Connor gave Aveline this board. Aveline eventually hid it in a forest where buildings have been formed. We sent several of our men to dig this up and here it is. You can slightly see the red marks on the pictures."

I nodded. Tetril stared at me for a while then walked towards me.

"Not only did this mystery woman impact Connor's life, but she also impacted Haytham's. Your face when you saw Haytham changed and you looked as though you were recollecting something."

I shook my head and said," I wasn't remembering anything. If anything, I was comparing what they looked like in the game and in real life."

She nodded,"Let's begin the training shall we?"

Tetril closed the door and suddenly, the entire room started gaining color and was soon transformed into a colonial city.

"How did-?" I was absolutely speechless. You could smell bread being baked and the fresh sea only miles away from you. You could actually touch the buildings and step on crates nearby, climb the buildings; it was as though you were actually there!

"This is where you guys will be training." Madam Tetril turned and directly looked at my eyes and said," This is where you will become an Assassin."


	5. Training

Several days had passed, and I was already getting better at my training. Prior to all of this, I had always loved to do Fight Role Play with my friends on the internet so I had a ton of ideas of what moves I wanted to do. Madam Tetril directly trained me on how to improve those movements because they could prove worthy once I fight against Templars. Tetril had also educated us on how to speak, act, and persuade. Our Routine was never changed and I absolutely loved it. Never in my life did I believe I would become an Assassin. I realized something throughout my training: Madam Tetril spent an awful lot of time training me rather than Anastasia and Katy which made me feel great.

Madam Tetril directly ran towards me with a dagger in one hand and the hidden blade sticking out on the other. She suddenly jumped onto a nearby crate and jumped off, preparing for an air assassination. Swiftly, I took my sword and jumped up towards her, avoiding her dagger and hidden blade. When I reached her in midair, I push her down by her shoulders so she can have a hard fall. I jump onto her shoulders and she falls and step onto the crate she was just on. I immediately turn and take an arrow from my back and put it through my bow. With great aim, I shoot at her and make sure it only grazes her ear.

I stand up and smile. "That could have gone through your head."

Tetril stood up and stared at me. Tetril smiled and back flipped, catching onto a store sign and climbing up it.

"Come catch me if you can." She began to climb up higher until she finally disappeared onto the roof. I run towards a crate of vegetables and jump onto it. I then push off of it and climb onto a window above me. Once I reach the roof, I run after her seeing her standing towards the edge of the building. As soon as I near her, Tetril begins to fall back, letting herself fall of the building. Unfortunately I was running too fast and literally have to jump off the building. Madam Tetril had just performed a leap of faith into a hay bale while I free fall to the ground, as soon as I feel the ground, I push off and roll forward. I gasp as pain shoots up my legs. Sound of movement behind me is produced and I immediately turn to see Tetril jumping to her feet and running towards me, her dagger raised into the air. I then crouch low as I push up into Tetril's elbow and watch as her dagger flies out of her hand. As soon as that happens, I twirl so that my left elbow crashes into her stomach while my right arm wraps around her legs. Once I have a good grip on her legs near her knees, I slightly roll over so that Madam Tetril falls with me and I can easily turn and use my hidden dagger from my boot and press it to her neck. I look down at her beneath me and smile as her face looks astonished. I stand up and dust myself off, trying my best to remain stoical thanks to my pain.

Madam Tetril stands up and nods.  
"Not one Templar has been able to defeat me. I believe you are ready."

"Why is it you don't go out and fight the Templars then?"

"If I were to do so, who would continue to Assassin legacy? I forced you and your class to train because we need you for our future."

After training I returned to my room. In a little while, I would have to go back and have my first lesson for stealth and blending in with crowds. It would be kind of like using the animus, but instead it would just be me randomly killing redcoats what not. When I walked into my room, I saw a swift movement from behind my door. Immediately, I rolled forward to avoid any hit. I then turned around, taking my sword and dagger out and pointing at whatever was behind the door. Korben stood behind the door smiling with a tomahawk in his hand while wearing his training clothes.

"Way to try and kill me."

"Haha I didn't try to kill you don't worry."

"You could have if I weren't so amazing."

"I know you're too amazing to get hit." We smiled at each other awkwardly for a while until he finally said something.  
"So you will be the protagonist, eh?"

"It all depends." I shrugged as I walked to my closet to get a colonial dress out," If my supposed doppelganger-"

"Wait you mean you will look exactly like you when we go back in time?"

"That's what Madam Tetril told me. But of course when I'm an adult."  
After looking through my closet, I take out a magenta colored dress that is somewhat similar to Aveline's dress but in magenta.

"Now if you don't mind I'd like to-"

As I turned, Korben was behind me.

"I don't want you to ever forget me. This is the first operation that requires you controlling your doppelganger ancestor. Meaning you will have to seduce both, and possibly be with one until what the Assassins want is discovered. All I want to say is that my feelings have been developing for you and I just don't want you to forget me."

"I promise, Korben, that I wont forget you," I take his hands and hold them," because you and I will always stay together." I lean up and kiss him lightly on the lips. Tears begin to form in my eyes so I turn towards my closet and take out my dress.

"I uh... Have to get ready."

I turn when I hear the door to my room close. Korben was no longer there. I finally close my eyes and feel a tear run down my cheek.

"Korben," I whisper to myself," Nothing is true... Even though everything is permitted."


	6. Doppelganger

After dinner and my stealth training, I spend more time with Madam Tetril outside in the garden.

"This is Aloe. Aloe is good for swelling and pain throughout the-"

Madam Tetril fixed her eagle eyes on something out in the distance.

"They found us..." Immedaitely, Madam Tetril pulled me down in a crouch. My eyes followed hers to see a man jumping from one rose arch to the other. Sometimes this man would take out binoculars and position them towards a window, mainly mine. Madam Tetril advanced stealthily, dagger out and her hidden blade prepared. I followed her carefully and closely, taking my sword out and mini dagger. Madam Tetril stopped and looked around at our surroundings. We were about to emerge into a maze of rose walls and arches with only a few trees at each corner. Quietly and quickly, Madam Tetril walked stealthily to a tree at the corner. She began to climb the side that wasn't visible to the intruder. I could tell the intruder was still trying to look through my room at a distance. Madam Tetril's tactics included staying behind the scenes and watching before attacking. I however believed it was easier to attack then force everything out from the person and keep them prisoners. So I followed what I wanted to do. I was better at stealth than I thought I was when I left Madam Tetril's side and began walking towards the intruder. The moon was bright tonight, so it was difficult for me to see him, considering he was practically standing in front of the moon. Keeping in the shadows, I finally got behind the man from where he was. Thinking of Assassin's Creed the night before, I had made a rope dart without Madam Tetril's permission. I quietly took my rope dart out and threw it at the man atop the arch and pulled down on the string. Once he hit the ground, I sat on him and put a dagger at his neck. Before hurting him, I quickly moved aside the top of his tight black shirt. There it was: The Templar Symbol.

"What is it you're doing here?" I shook him slightly and moved the hat away from his face. I gulped and stared down at this perfection of a face... **Could it be that every person from the colonial age has a doppelganger**? I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Who is it?" Madam Tetril appeared cautiously from behind a rose wall corner.

I moved out of the way and stood up, staring down at the young boy.

A gasp came from Tetril as she caught a look.

"Grand Master... Haytham Kenway."

**(Short chapter but I thought the ending was pretty cool. I had to think of chapters 1-6 because before making this story, all I did was thinking about what could happen during the colonial age. So we're finally getting to my favorite part! Thank you for supporting my story and get ready for a great adventure :) )**


	7. Connections

We all ate breakfast uneasily the next morning. Madam Tetril even seemed uneasy.

"How is training coming along with the boys,Sir Drake?"

Sir Drake wouldn't take his sunglasses off for the end of the world. He turned to look at Madam Tetril and nodded.

"They are doing well considering it has only been a week. What about training with the girls?" He immediately looked at me.

"We have a potential Assassin that I will be sending out earlier thanks to what happened last night."

People shifted uneasily in their chairs.

"As you may know, doppelganger of Grand Master Kenway was spying on our facility. It seems now everyone has a doppelganger from the colonial age. Because the Templars might feel we have recruited all of you, we might have to," she fixed her eyes on her food as she paused for a while," send Hannah in early along with Korben and Alex."

Sir Drake stared at her for a while then said," What about... Damon?"

'If you feel your personal training was suffice, then put him on the Animus."

Madam Tetril stared at all of us for a while then finally looked at me.

"The animus has changed over the years. It has been advanced actually so that the person that goes back into their past can somewhat control their ancestor. For example, we've looked into your history, Hannah, and found Caterina Fentura. It was a shock actually. We don't have much information on her however and because we don't, you have to act the way you think she might have. We solely know that she did meet Connor and Haytham, like our past females. You have to think of how Caterina may have impacted their lives."

Madam Tetril looked at Sir Drake.

"The only problem with this mission is that one step wrong, and our entire history is ruined. It could even cause the destruction of the world. From our past experiences with our other females such as Aveline, your ancestor's feelings will pass over yours and somewhat guide you. The way you looked at Haytham's picture," Tetril smirked at this as she glanced at me again," was a crush kind of look. Maybe Madam Caterina hated Haytham. The hatred will swarm over you and most of the time, the person in their ancestor's body will act upon it with what they see fit. Your ancestor's memories will belong to you as well. If you are asked to remember something, you will, and once again, it will be your choice as to how you will act upon it."

"Why Korben and Alex?"

Korben and Alex were African American cousins. Korben was my best friend, and at one point, Alex was my best friend. I rejected him when he professed his love to me; he soon turned against me and began hating me. He even tried framing me for cheating on a test, however he made a major mistake. I aspire to be a lawyer when I get older, and boy did I go lawyer on him. He made himself look like a major liar and boosted my rank in the class.

"When we looked into Caterina, we found that she also had ties with servants Rye and Theo. Their ancestors were Caterina's cherished "slaves". No, not even slaves, companions. Theo was a rather rebellious one with Caterina. He had feelings for her, and because she and him weren't possible, he always tried to contradict Caterina. From Alex's memory, we learned that Caterina could easily find a way around Theo's evil ways. Rye, Korben's ancestor, also had feelings for Caterina but was fine with knowing they couldn't be together. He was fine with simply serving her. Caterina treated them with respect despite their rank in the society and treated all her workers fairly."

I stared at Alex while Tetril was saying all of this. He returned my gaze with a glare.

"Hannah, do you believe you're prepared to go back in time? Based on your training, you are more than ready to fight an entire army of redcoats if necessary. Templars are like an entire army in one person. Do as you see fit, but sending you back to the colonial time will help us find the most important key to both Assassins and Templars: The Key of Eve. The Key of Eve was created to lock Juno up once more and end her plot of ending the world on the 21st of December. Her cleansing methods aren't exactly cleansing and we need to stop that. We Assassins worked hard for our Freedom, and the only way we can maintain our Freedom is if you return to the 18th century and find that key."

I nod and say," What of everyone else around this table?"

"Sir Drake and I will continue training them to defend this facility as well as if needed, assist you in your missions."

I nod again and stand up.

"I am ready."

"You will be connected to the Animus at midnight. Be prepared for what is coming."

I turn and head down the hall towards my room. I stop however and stare at the end of the hallway. Down there could possibly be my worst enemy, or my best friend that I will have to betray. I walk quickly towards the end of the hallway and open the door. There lies "Haytham" on the Animus. To his right are a few people working on computers and checking his progress. To his left are more Animus chairs, each with a name designated.  
_Damon? Who's Damon?_

I walk up to the people on the computers and ask," Who is Damon?"

A middle aged man turns to look at me.

"Damon is Ratonhnhaké:ton, also known as Connor Kenway."

"Seriously?! That's impossible! Wait... Nevermind. So he will be able to control himself?"

"No, you, Korben, and Alex are the variables to our equation. Damon and Haytham, whose real name is Rafael, are the definite to our equation."

"Ah, thank you. So where is Damon?"

"His room is three doors down from here."

"Thank you."

I step out of the room and stare at Rafael from afar._ He's pretty cute though..._  
Quietly, I close the door and walk three doors down the hallway. I knock.

A male voice responds," Come in."

I slowly open the door, my eyes to the floor.

"May I help you?"

I look up at him and smile shyly.

"I hear you're Damon?"

"Yes, who gave you that information?" Damon smiles and motions his hands for me to come in.

"You are?"

I stare at him for a while to study him. He definitely has Native American origin in him. He has has their goes down to his shoulders which I always have loved. He stands up to shake my hand.

"I'm Hannah. It's a pleasure to meet you." I shake his hand. He was about 6'2" with a light tan to his skin. He could pass as a really cute hispanic. I blush at the thought.

The muscular boy tilts his head slightly and says," How old are you? Who's your ancestor?"

I can feel myself blushing again.

"I'm going on 14 tomorrow and my ancestor well is Caterina Fentura. What about you?"

I already knew who he was, but I wanted to see his reaction. I could see his face brighten up slightly.

"So you're the one that can possibly have a connection to my ancestor, Ratonhnhaké:ton. And 14." He nods and stares at me for a while awkwardly.

"Have you been in the Animus before?"

He shakes his head.

"Once they found that our ancestors had doppelgangers, they practically hunted me down. I find this all pretty interesting. Too bad we wont have our memories."  
I look up at him.  
"What?"

"Madam Tetril explained we would keep our "free will" kind of thing, but we wont have our own memories. For example, I wont recognize you as Hannah when we return to the 18th century. I will recognize you as Caterina and you will recognize me as Connor or however we met. You would remember your training though, as well as your Assassin origin and what not. Basically, it's selective memory."

"Ahh... Interesting. Thanks for the heads up haha."

He laughs quietly and looks down at the ground. He has that boyish charm that could make any girl swoon.

"I should get going. Saying bye to my friends for a while wont be that easy."

He smiles and responds," I doubt it will be. At least we don't have to say goodbye.'

"You're right. See you later, Damon."

"Ó:nen. Kwehkwe."

"Um..."

Damon laughs. "It means bye now, but hello there."

"Ah. Yup see you then." I smile and walk out.


	8. Caterina Fentura

It was Midnight. Before I left to the Animus room, Katy and Anastasia came to my room and talked with me.

"Be careful okay?" Anastasia stared at me with worried eyes.

"I'll bitch slap anyone that tries to hurt you, kay kay?" Katy was actually being serious.

I laughed," I'll be fine you guys."

Madam Slawn walked in, looking worried.

"My dear, the animus is ready."

I smiled reassuringly at all three of them. I walked out in my training outfit, a belt full of small blades and daggers. Recently, Madam Tetril had taught me how to customize my own sword/ I had designed it so the metal had barely visible blades on the sides. I also made it so it was a Katana, a Japanese blade that could easily cut through metal. I had great marksmanship so Tetril made me start training with a bow. Every night I would work on putting Native American symbols in case I were to join up with Connor. If not, just to annoy Haytham. My training outfit had also changed. I made it so that I had a beautiful, black stay with a black train that had intricate white designs. I of course would have to wear black riding pants with this dress since it was only the train behind me. I then put a small black "plate" hat that was slightly smaller than my head. The right side of the hat dipped down and as it travel to the middle, swerves up into a pattern of two waves. I would have to admit that I looked rather nice.

The three followed me all the way to the Animus room. Damon almost bumped into me as he hurriedly walked to the same room. He stared at me with an opened mouth. I dipped my head slightly to cover my blush. He was in a similar outfit to Connor's in the Assassin's Creed Game.

"You look lovely, Madam Caterina."

I respond in a British accent since I had to be somewhat royal," Thank you, Sir Connor. I will admit that you look charming"

He took my hand and kissed the top like a gentleman while I curtsied. He put his elbow out towards me and walked me into the room where Alex and Korben were already in. I turned and waved to Anastasia, Katy, and Madam Slawn right before the door was closed. I turned at the quiet voice of Madam Tetril. She was speaking with Korben and Alex. I smiled up at Damon and let go of his arm.

"There is only one thing I hope for, Madam Caterina."

I look up at Damon," And what is that, Sir Connor?"

"I hope we find each other, not as enemies, but as partners." He smiles down at me.

"I couldn't agree with you more, dear sir."

"Hannah that is such a beautiful Assassin gown!" Madam Tetril walked toward me with extended arms. She pulls me in for a hug.

"Thank you." I laugh quietly and awkwardly.

"You could even add a hood to the if you wanted!"

"Um... I'll keep it like this."

"Are we all ready? Places everyone!"

My gaze escapes to look at Korben and Alex. A memory passes my mind momentarily as I stare from afar at Korben.

_**"I don't want you to ever forget me. This is the first operation that requires you controlling your doppelganger ancestor. Meaning you will have to seduce both, and possibly be with one until what the Assassins want is discovered. All I want to say is that my feelings have been developing for you and I just don't want you to forget me."**_

_**"I promise, Korben, that I wont forget you," I take his hands and hold them," because you and I will always stay together." I lean up and kiss him lightly on the lips. Tears begin to form in my eyes so I turn towards my closet and take out my dress. **_

_**"I uh... Have to get ready."**_

_**I turn when I hear the door to my room close. Korben was no longer there. I finally close my eyes and feel a tear run down my cheek.**_

_**"Korben," I whisper to myself," Nothing is true... Even though everything is permitted."**_

I shake my head and avert my gaze. Slowly, I walk over to where my Animus is -of course, right in between Rafael and Damon's.

"This wont hurt at all. Just close your eyes and let your ancestors take over for a while then make yourselves wake up as them."

I lay down on my Animus and stare up at my ceiling. Closing my eyes, I can hear several metals clashing in my Animus and metals being pressed against my head.

"You are our future, Hannah. Be strong and successful, Sister of our Assassin Order," Madam Tetril whispers in my ear.

Slowly, I begin to lose all senses. I am suddenly in a world with no sight, noise, smell, taste, or feel. Pain runs through my body and I grit my teeth to avoid yelling. I opened my eyes suddenly.  
It worked...  
I was in a warm, golden yellow room. I sit up and look at myself. I was definitely in the colonial age. I stand up, adjusting to my abnormal new height. I would say I was 5'9?

I jumped at a sudden knock on the door.

"Come in." I was startled by my voice. It was a smooth, British voice that just came out of my voice. I liked it.

The bright white door bordered with a dark wood was opened and a small, chubby, elderly lady walked in in her maid outfit.

"Good Morning, my dear Caterina."

A memory of my maid, Esther, flooded my mind.

"Good Morning, kind Esther. What have you brought me this morning?"

"Well have you forgotten? Mmm dear Caterina you were supposed to be awake a while ago! Your Father's men are arriving today and he wants you with him."

"Oh bloody hell!" I jumped towards my closet and looked through my dresses. I found a nice, light light green colored dress and pulled it out. Esther quickly helped me get ready and escorted me to the dining hall.

"Good Morning Pupa, Muma." I walked towards both of them and kissed them on the cheek.

"Good Morning Dear. Your Father was worried that you wouldn't wake up so he sent Esther," my mother said. She wore a gold colonial dress with a white wig. Her skin was fairer than mine, but mine was flawless. She had beautiful shiny blue eyes.

"Many apologies, Pupa. My responsibility lacked me today."

My father smiled at me." Not to worry dear. You are still on time I suppose."  
My father was the person that gave me the slight tan to my skin. He too wore a white wig. I would say my beauty came from my mother.  
I sat down by my Father and put my hand over his. A memory of him hurting the night before came to me.

With a gentle voice, I say," Father, how are you feeling this morning? Better I pray."

My father held my hand and said," Seeing you brightens my day dear. Each day you grow more beautiful and soon you will need to find a husband. But to answer your question, I am feeling better."

I smiled and drank the tea in front of me with elegance. Time passed as we all conversed.

My father finally wiped his mouth and stood up.  
"We should get going, my dear. We don't want to be late. My love, we will return soon."

My mother nodded and stood up, kissing my father lightly on the cheek.

"Return safely dears."

"Caterina, go put on your riding gear."

I nod and return to my room, changing into my riding habit which consisted of a fashionable jacket that matched my outfit. I quickly walked out and put my new riding boots from France.

My father was already outside on his grey horse. I walked out into the sunlight, the few curled strands of hair hanging over the front of my shoulder gleaming. Rye, my faithful worker, brought my horse towards me. He gave me a step up onto my horse, Drake. Rye tipped his hat towards me and walked back to stables. Our plantation was the Great Riviera plantation, one of the most successful plantations in the colonies. It was a big and beautiful plantation with a personal river, forest, and meadow. What was great about our plantation was that it wasn't too far from the bustling city of Boston. We were so close that we could even smell the fresh bread being baked. We sped up to a trot towards Boston where our men would be coming in from. People courteously moved out of our way as we trotted towards the port. We finally stopped and watched as a new ship docked at the port.

"Just in time."

We tied our horses to a nearby post and walked towards the ship. A man finally walked down the ramp from the ship to the port. He was wearing a strange, blue outfit that had a skinny red tie around his neck and hair. My eyes widened then I began to smile.

Grandmaster Kenway.


	9. Business? With You?

Right now, Mr. Kenway is only slightly older than me. At the moment, I'm 18 and Kenway looks around 26. 8 years is nothing nowadays. Uncles would marry their nieces, and 19 year olds would marry men that were 37. My father suddenly walked towards Mr. Kenway and held out his hand speaking with him. I walked after him, elegantly stepping towards them. Haytham glanced over at me then looked at me again when I gave him a flirtatious smile that is coated with the innocent girl look. _Geesh, Caterina, you liked him from the beginning despite his age._

I curtsy when I finally reach the two.  
"Good day, Sir-?"

"Kenway. Haytham Kenway. And to whom do I have the pleasure of speaking with?" I look up at him and see him smiling back, taking my hand and kissing the top as I curtsy again.

"Caterina Fentura, good Sir Kenway."

"Can you believe her hand doesn't have a ring yet?" My dad shakes his head as he says this and I see Haytham look down at my hand.

"I would see that as impossible since she possesses your good manners, ways, and intelligence while she also possesses her mother's beauty and kindness."

"I have yet to find the right man," I say as I turn my head to look at the ground beside me, taking on the innocent and elegant act.

"She shouldn't be given to any man you know. She's a very special girl that can easily serve many purposes."

Another man approaches us and shakes Haytham's hand.

"You've finally returned from your little trip, Master Kenway."

I glance to my right and see Charles Lee. Immediately, memories of my training take over my brain.

_**"Remember, Hannah, the game isn't always true. It has many facts that are real, however very inaccurate. Haytham was only 15 when Connor was born- an appropriate time to have a child back in the days. Also, many things weren't added into the game thanks to its length. You will eventually realize everything that is missing from the game."**_

I blink several times out of my unconscious state and look up towards Charles Lee who glances at my father then at me. I smile towards him, trying my best to cover Caterina's hatred towards him.

"What a lovely woman you have for a daughter, Sir Fentura."

"I was just telling Sir Fentura that," Haytham says immediately as he continues to stare at me. He wasn't much taller than me, considering I was tall myself. I let out a small, sweet laugh and continue to look at Haytham flirtatiously.  
"We still haven't discussed our business, Sir Kenway! Please, come over for dinner tonight. It would be absolutely pleasant to have you tonight with us!"

"Indeed, it would be lovely and delightful to have you accompany me-," I purposely pretend I'm going to say me and give everyone an embarrassed glance," US tonight for dinner."

I laugh inside as I see what I did had the effect I wanted: My father glances at me as though he realized I had slight feelings for Haytham and glances up at Haytham, Charles' Lee looks embarrassed and slightly jealous, while Haytham slightly tilts his head as though he realized the same thing as my father and begins to smile at me.

"It would be an honor to have dinner with such a lovely and honorable family." Haytham purposefully makes the word lovely a bigger deal as he stares at me.

"Very well then, we'll see you for dinner, Sir Haytham."  
My dad turns to look at me and smiles. He walks up to Haytham closer and says something quietly. I snort quietly. _Does he really think I can't hear him?_

"Maybe we can discuss my daughter who," he glances back at me as he pauses his whisper then turns back when he sees I'm not paying attention to them," apparently has developing feelings for you."

Haytham laughs quietly and looks down at the ground embarrassed.

"Maybe that can be discussed as well."

"Let's go, dear."

Walking alongside my father, I turn to glance back once more at Haytham. He's watching me as I walk away with a serious and contemplating face. I smile when we meet eyes and he returns a warm smile while Charles Lee is being a little brat and trying to get Haytham's attention away from me. I giggle and turn back to see my father quietly look at the ground. For a second, I stared at the ground in shock as well, remember that they're templars and my father...  
_He's working with them! Wait... Does that mean I'm a templar?_

"Uhm, Hannah dear?"

My eyes shoot up to meet my father's.

"Yes, pupa?"

He stared at me weirdly and shook his head, turning back to the horses. Our ride back only took about 15 minutes, allowing us to breath in the fresh air away from the homes and watch as wildlife fled by us. I walked silently back to my room to change into another dress while my father explained to my mother what was going on. Time passed and I could smell meat being prepared by my lovely caretaker, Esther, and several of her helpers. I slipped into my shiny gold dress with dark, magenta flower patterns towards the bottom. My corset also had a few elegant flower designs.  
_Last few touches..._

I curled a few strands of hair that had let their curls go during our ride. Soon, I pull two strands of hair back and then put a nice matching flower clip to hold the hair. The bell was suddenly rang outside and I jumped at the sound. I was already nervous! Quickly, I stepped out of my room and walked over to my mother and father who were already processing towards the door. The door was opened with a creak and suddenly, a strong, cold gust of wind came through. I slightly shivered but maintained my stance. In walked Haytham with a fancier blue outfit and his hair pulled back as usual. He smiled towards my father, then my mother, then me. His eyes became warm and his smile broadened.

"Good morning, Sir Haytham. What a pleasure to meet you! My husband has told me many wonderful things about you." My mother stepped forward and held out her hand. Unlike earlier, Haytham didn't immediately bend down to kiss my mother's hand. He paused for a while and then kissed her hand.

"It's an absolute honor to meet you, Madam Fentura. Likewise, your husband has spoken marvels about both you, and your daughter." He glanced over at me then back towards my mother. I could feel myself flush. Stepping forward, I held my hand out towards him. Immediately, he kissed my hand and smiled up at me.

"Lovely to see you again, privileged daughter of the Fenturas."

"And likewise, Sir Kenway."

"Well! Shall we have dinner?" my father exclaimed.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting for your dinner."

"Not to worry! Follow me."

I trailed behind the entire group, seeing how Haytham would react. He slowed down his pace so he could walk alongside me.

Caterina, you sure liked to flirt, didn't you?

The feelings of Caterina were sometimes overwhelming, I had to act upon them rather them bottle them up.

"You look lovely, Madam Caterina."

"And you look charming, Sir Haytham." I smile and tilt my head up only slightly to look at him.

He chuckles then slightly advanced once we neared the dining hall. I sighed.

Did that have to end? Meh, now time for an awkward dinner.

We all sat, my father to my right at the very end of the table, my mother to the right side of the table of my father, and I sat on the left side to my father. Haytham sat in front of me next to my mother.

"So Haytham, unfortunately, this has to be a serious business conversation. I would have enjoyed a dinner where we could have enjoyed ourselves."

"Business must be tended to."

My Father and Haytham went on about shipping for most of the dinner. My mother and I sat silently eating, only looking up a few times to stare at Haytham.

"And your business, the Templars, really need all these supplies?"

Templars? I listen in carefully.

"Sir Fentura, you are well aware of our cause. Your family and my company want order and stability in our nation. We wont have that if we free ourselves from the British."

"Yes, I completely agree with you."

"We Templars are an elite group for the British to take down the Patriots. We definitely need your assistance and supplies to carry on our mission of order and correct government."

"Consider it a done deal, Mr. Kenway."

"Lovely."

The night dragged on until Haytham had to leave.

"It was a pleasure to have such a delicious dinner with such an honorable family," Haytham says. He stares at me for a while, take his hat from a hook, then exits through the door. Mmm my dad will be meeting Haytham at the Green Dragon tomorrow to discuss business in details.

_Caterina, it seems you must make a move on Haytham. Despite your family's beliefs, you are a full Assassin. No ifs or buts. We must protect the order and find out what the Templar's next moves are at whatever cost. Haytham Kenway. If only you were an Assassin._

**_(kinda boring, but I'm slowly building up for Connor and the upcoming adventures. Thank you for supporting my story! If you have any suggestions, please be sure to leave a comment saying what you'd like or even just what you think of the story! You guys are awesome!)_**


	10. Green Dragon Tavern, Anyone?

I stared out the window already dressed and ready to make my move. Quietly, I stepped out of my window and jumped onto the closest tree next to me. Slowly, I got down from it and stepped into the fresh morning. The stables were nearing as I walked quickly towards them, expecting Rye to be waiting for me with my horse. Everything that I imagined was correct, except for one thing: It was Theo waiting for me.

"Where's Rye?" I asked him quietly.

"Rye is taking care of the rest of the horses. I offered to come and help you."

I nod and say," I trust you. Keep that in mind, my friend Theo."

"However it is rather evident you prefer Rye over myself."

I stepped into the left stirrup and mounted onto my horse, moving my legs so Theo could tighten the girth.

Shaking my head, I respond," There is no such thing in my heart as favoring Rye over you, Theo." I place my hands over his, feeling him tense beneath my hands and stop what he's doing." You both value the same to me. I'm grateful to have both of you, Theo."

He stares up at me with his dark brown eyes then looks away and nods. I tighten my hands around his once more before I canter off at a steady pace. I smile realizing that it's Alex having to play his part and acting upon his ancestor's feelings. I slow down to a collected trot as I enter the town. Busy as usual, I cautiously maneuver around the people. It's inevitable to not stop and look around at the town because every time you examine the place, you will always notice one new thing. After dismounting, I couldn't help but take in the beautiful town belonging to the colonial age.  
"My kind lady," I held onto a random females arm," where can I find the Green Dragon Tavern?"

She smiled and said," Just around the corner, Madam Fentura."

_She recognized me?_

"Thank you," I said kindly. I quietly mounted my horse and trotted towards where she indicated. Turning the corner, I see the curving body of a dragon above a sign. I take my time tying my horse to the nearest post and soon after, try to blend in with the crowd while secretly looking for Haytham.

_My father's horse is here. Could they already be inside?_

I was wrong however when I saw a strongly built figure walk out of a hallway wearing blue and his lovely, trademark taco hat. Quickly, I positioned myself in his opposite direction and began walking, tilting my head down so he wouldn't recognize me beneath my usual wavy plate looking hat. I could suddenly feel our soldiers collide, my right side flinging back thanks to the collision.

"I'm sorry dear-"

Haytham stared at me as I raised my head and dusted my right shoulder off, pretending to grimace from the pain.

"Lady Fentura? I'm very sorry." He stutters and tilts his head in confusion." What are you doing here my dear?"

I smile innocently as I stare into his eyes."You are very aware that I worry about my father and his well being, Sir Kenway."

"Please, simply call me Haytham." He smiles and tips his hat towards me.

I laugh and step closer to him while placing my hands on his chest. "Please don't tell my father I'm "spying" on him." I emphasize that I'm joking when I say spying. Haytham understands what I mean and laughs.

"You have my word. I wont say a thing, Madam Fentura." He suddenly places his hands over mine, his warmth transferring to me. I hold in a gasp as I feel a chill run down my spine.

_Yo, Caterina, not a time to let yourself fall apart._

I imitate him and say," Please, simply call me Caterina."

His smile broadens and I can feel his chest rise and fall as a chuckle escapes his mouth. I step back from him once his chuckle begins to die down. He still had a smile on his face, but a hint of curiosity began to wash over his face.

"I have to go, and I'm sure they're worried sick about you." I nudge my head towards the tavern when I say they're.

"They know I can very well handle myself."

"Good day, Sir Kenway." At that, I turn away from him and start walking. When I'm at a certain distance, I turn back and see him stepping slightly away from where I just left him.

"Sir Kenway!"

He immediately turns to look at me.

"I acknowledge and prefer men with good manners, such as yourself, Sir Kenway." I smile, a hint of flirtatiousness creeping across my lips.

"And I acknowledge women with intelligence and good manners, such as yourself, dear Madam Fentura. I would really enjoy seeing you again." He slightly closes the distance between us, making the conversation solely between he and myself again. "How about tonight, here, at the tavern right after sundown?"

I pretend to have to think about it for a while. I then smile and see relief cross over his face.

"I would love that very much Sir Kenway. I'm looking forward to our meeting tonight."

I smile again and walk off towards my horse, not allowing any more conversation. I mount and watch as Haytham glances towards my direction before he enters the brick building.


	11. How Did You?

Tonight, I decided to wear a more subtle gown. My gown was a dark red color that had a bow slightly above my right hip. My normal gowns have petticoats that pushed my dress out; tonights dress wasn't as pressed out. Instead, it only went out a little above the hips then straight down. Beneath my gown however, I was wearing tight pants that stopped midway down my calf. To conceal the rest of the skin, I wore boots that looked like regular heels when covered by my dress. I decided not to wear a hat today. Instead, I would wear my hair in a braid that would hang over my shoulder.

"My dear," Esther said curiously and quietly," where are you heading off to so late?"

I turn to look at her.

"No need to worry, Esther." I smiled and continued," I will be fine. I'm simply visiting a friend."

Esther nodded worriedly then walked off after closing my door.

Quickly, I moved to the far wall and pressed into a certain area on my window boards. Suddenly, the wall next to me clicked and I pushed into it, revealing my Assassin outfit I had created and my weapons of choice. I quickly equipped myself beneath my dress then stared at myself in the mirror to be sure my weapons were well concealed. Closing the hidden door, I walked out of the room and fast walked towards the door.

"Yes, they solely seek this amount of supplies."

I could hear my father's voice muffled in his study.  
_Who was he speaking to? Nevermind, I have to meet Haytham._

The door let out a small creak as I began to open it. I froze and my body completely tensed. I could hear a door open down the hallway and at that moment, I disappeared into the night, closing the door behind me and hiding in the shadows. The front door suddenly opened and I stared from the shadows as my father looked around curiously. A befuddled look crossed his face then he shivered and went back into the house. I brushed myself off and began walking towards the town.

Winter was approaching so the nights were getting colder. Fortunately, I got to the town quickly and there in front of me was the Green Dragon Tavern. I stepped into the place, the unfamiliar visual sinking into me. The smell of beer and other alcoholic drinks was so strong that I had to close my eyes for a while and try to regain my balance which wasn't a success. I suddenly began to fall to the side when strong arms caught me before I hit my head on a nearby table. My eyes flickered open, revealing dizzy vision. I lifted my head to see the handsome face of Haytham Kenway.

"Not used to alcohol, are you dear?"  
He smirked and helped me up, balancing me before we began to walk towards the stairs.

"I guess I'm not. Thank you for saving my life, kind sir."

He snickered and continued to walk without saying a word. When we reached the top, Haytham's name was called out.

"Aya, grandmaster Kenway! How are you?" The man stuttered and held onto a pole so he wouldn't fall off the rail and die. I stared at him and soon recognized him as Thomas Hickey. He stared back at me after gulping down some of his alcohol.

He began to smile then chuckle a high pitched drunk laugh.

"You first taste of the forest's women, and now you taste the rich's daughter? Good choice in women, Master Haytham." He gulps down more alcohol.

I begin to step toward him, menacingly staring at him. When I get to him, I cup my hand beneath his chin and penetrate my nails into the soft flesh on his cheek.

He begins to shriek in pain and plead for me to let go.

"How dare you speak like that to Haytham. And how DARE you speak about me so disrespectfully!"

I finally let go of him as blood begins to trickle down his cheek and down his neck. Turning from him, I run my nails along the table by me and pull Haytham by the arm into a room, slamming the door after we enter.

"You, of all people, I didn't expect to become so vicious."

I turn to look at him, the smirk returning to his face and his arms crossed as he leans against the door.  
_Man, why do you have to be so cute?_

"I don't take insults very well, as you saw a little while ago. I do what I need to do and I'm not afraid."

"You seem so innocent though..."

I shrug and sit down at a table in the wooden room. After a moment of leaning on the door, he sits in front of me.

"So, does your father know you're here with me?"

I sigh and shake my head

"He was too busy for me to inform him. And anyways, had he found out I were coming, he wouldn't have allowed me since it's so late."

Haytham raised an eyebrow then nodded slowly. Suddenly, the door blasted open and a female was walking in, pulling a male in that had half of his shirt unbuttoned.

"You two are going to have to get out now!" The girl giggled as the man kissed her neck.

I tilt my head and look up at her from where I'm sitting.

"Who are you to tell us what to do?"

Anger begins to boil within me.  
_Caterina... Haytham is right in front of you... Don't blow up on me please!_

The man slowly looked at me and glared.

"Out. Or else." The man took a bottle from a nearby counter in the room and hit it against the table, breaking the bottom half off.

I raise my eyebrow and attempt to calm Caterina.

"Are you threatening me?"

I hear Haytham's chair move back as he stands up.

_What do I do? What do I do?!_

A quiet, angry and confused growl escapes my mouth and I suddenly spring up as the drunk man swings his right arm with the bottle to hurt Haytham. With my right hand, I catch his wrist and twist my back towards him, bringing my left arm back and elbowing him in the neck several times. Quickly, I let go of his right arm and watch as he looks groggy. I then crouch slightly forward and bring my left leg up, kicking his head upward and sending his back curving and cracking around the counter. The girl screamed when the cracking sound was produced. Haytham then walked up to her, but both his hands on her cheeks, and twisted her head in a swift movement to crack her neck. He didn't have a guilty look on his face, but instead a confused and curious look. He hesitantly looked up at me then down to the ground then back up as he slowly turned to me in small steps.

"Where did you...?"

"Haytham... I'm sorry you had to witness that..."

He begins to laugh quietly, but it soon progresses into a shocked laugh.

"No that was amazing! Where did you learn to do that?!"

I shrug and look at the table.

"A while back, I was captured for some reason in a fort. I had assumed my father hadn't  
supplied the men within the fort with what they needed. Anyways, a man and his men had attacked the fort while I was being led to a different cell. I watched as the man in the British outfits easily shot at the men of the fort and slaughtered them one by one. I was shocked at their young age; however, not that I think of it, he reminds me of you. Literally, you guys look so similar. But nevermind that. I studied the leader's movements and basically learned from him. One of his followers had shot down the two men on my sides holding me captive and I ran."

I stared at the table quietly for a while, assuming he might say something. Once he hadn't I continue and say," Ever since then, I've been trying to use all of his moves and well, that day inspired me to stand up for myself. So I've been training myself."

He stares at me and places his hand over my hand that had been tapping against the table unconsciously.

"Caterina... I have to tell you something I haven't told any other person except for my closest workers. Caterina, I am a Templar."

Hannah grins within me while Caterina feels confused and somewhat betrayed.

"I don't understand, Haytham..."

"I figured you wouldn't understand. I mentioned Templar. A Templar is a person that follows the Templar order, which is rather evident. We Templars believe in order, a perfect world, control. We must take action because if not, our opponents, the Assassins, will take over and corrupt this world. We needed to kill those men by the fort because they had stolen something from us for the Assassins. However, I'm glad we were able to save you."

He stands up and glances out the door. He nods his head for some reason then walks towards me.

"I have duty calls, unfortunately. Templar order needs me."

My eyes widen and I stand up and close the space between us, taking both of his hands into mine.

"You were the boy, weren't you. You were the one that led the men that saved me. Haytham Kenway, you are their "grandmaster" as that man outside said. Aren't you Haytham?"

Haytham closed his hands around mine in return and smiled.

"I have an idea, my dear. Are you up to staying up a little while longer?"

A grin begins to cross my face as I stare into his eyes.

"There's a possibility. What is it for?"

"I want you to meet... My fellow workers."

My eyebrow shoots up and Hannah within me begins to jump around, smiling and screaming out victory.

"It would be an honor as well as pleasure to make their acquaintance."


	12. Hickey On The Ground

The moon glistened upon the stone street that seemed to look abandoned. The products being sold had disappeared and the smell of bread solely loomed.

"Where are we going?"

He doesn't look at me when he responds.

"We've used the Green Dragon constantly, and I didn't expect to be introducing you to them so soon."

I nod and continue to walk quietly.

Haytham removes his right arm from behind his back and points out in the distance towards a ship.

"We will be meeting there."

"By we, who exactly do you mean?"

Haytham returns his hand behind his back and continues to walk while staring at the ship, the moon's light streaming into his eyes and over him, giving him a glorious look.

"You will soon find out."

We walk along the stone path for about 10 more minutes until we meet the first boards of the port. A flame flickers inside the ship that is visible through the window of the ship. My body begins to tense up as we near the ship. Haytham stops, turns towards me, and amusement shines in his eyes.

"You will do fine. Do you understand?"

"If you say so."

We walk up the board connecting the port to the ship. Haytham swiftly and quietly walks to the captain's den where the meeting would take place. Haytham presses against the door and the door slowly opens, light beginning to flow out of the room and onto the deck of the ship.

"Grandmaster Haytham! Please come in."

I hear Charles Lee stand up and walk towards the door. His smile was broad and he extended his hand towards Haytham, but his reaction soon changed when he saw me.

"Hello, Sir Lee. It is great to see you again."

He stares at me stunned for a while then smiles warmly.

"And likewise, Madam Hannah."

Charles looks at Haytham questionably.

"I'll explain in soon time, Charles."

Haytham takes my wrist and walks me into the Captain's den where everyone stares at me. I scan the room and recognize Charles, Benjamin Church, Johnson, and Hickey who was passed out on the ground. Nervously, I sit down where Haytham indicates me to and sit as still as possible. He stands beside me and rests his hand on my shoulder, his warmth flooding through me.

"Good evening, men. Today, I have brought a young woman that I feel will serve great purpose to our order. Not only does she have the ability to fight and defeat our opponents, but her father works alongside us and supplies our order with what we need. Therefore, I would like you all to remain comfortable around her and rely on her as I do. She has proven herself to be trustworthy, and nonetheless, reliable. This young lady's name is Caterina Fentura, a part of the noble Fentura family. She truly has the potential to join our order, but that will come in time. Any that oppose my statement, do so now."

A burning sensation crawled up my spine and all around my body. I was so uncomfortable to feel the Templars' eyes on me, examining me all over for no reason.

"Grandmaster Haytham... I feel your feelings have somewhat changed your visuals."

Haytham and I turned to look at the man speaking who happened to be Benjamin Church. Haytham scowled at what he said.

"Or is it that the fog before your eyes has yet to clear. Caterina, don't take what I say as using you, but Benjamin, she can contribute to our order in many ways."

"May I speak, Sir Kenway?"

Stunned, Haytham nodded and moved his hands behind his back into his usual stance. I stand up and confront them all, my shoulders back and my chin raised.

"Sir Benjamin, you say Haytham's feelings have corrupted his visuals, however I believe his reasoning has enhanced his mind. As a woman, it is not expected of such a creature to commit crimes, kill, and steal. However, if ordered, I am more than capable to do so without being caught."

I pause for a second and walk to my right around the table. I finally reach where he is sitting and lean forward behind him towards his ear.

In a loud whisper I say," Imagine all the things I can do as a woman without being suspected. Do not forget that I, more than likely, have more stealth than any of you. And I can easily," I run my hand up his arm slowly," seduce and bribe those I need to." At that, I glance up at Haytham with a smug grin and watch as he looks jealously at Church then turns his head to avoid my gaze. Benjamin Church shudders and moves his arm away from my hand. I snicker in satisfaction as walk slowly back to my seat where Haytham is.

_Ew... This is... I'm going to throw up. I'm so glad this is Caterina's body that had to touch Church's arm..._

I give Haytham one last grin before standing slightly to his right side.

"We can all cooperate together. As a union, we can do so many things. I hope you take myself into consideration and pardon if I have come across rude." I turn my gaze to Church who also avoids my gaze when I catch him staring at me.

"Grandmaster Kenway,you have yet to amaze me. To find a woman like this was incredible on your part. There are so many beneficial things about having a woman join our Order! Cheers to Grandmaster Kenway!"

The men in the Captain's den all raised their mugs of alcohol and pressed them up into the air, grinning and repeating," Cheers to Grandmaster Kenway!" Benjamin Church was the only reluctant one, but seemed compelled to do so. I grin at them all then turn to raise my head to grin at Haytham. He barely looked down at me and smiled back, his eyes gleaming with pride.

After the cheerful talk, Haytham cleared his throat and said," Before we conclude this meeting, I would like to ask if any of you have any suggestions relating to the Precursor Site."

Charles Lee stood up proudly and smiled towards everyone.

"While waiting for your arrival, your men and I have been discussing on how to remain in control of current lands. We have the towns under our control, however we don't have control over the filthy Indian Americans."

My heart stopped completely and I quietly gasped. Ratonhnhaké:ton...

"We can kill two birds with one stone however and not only take control, but also gather information and find the Precursor Site."

Haytham's eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the table.

"I do not think that will be a good idea for now. Give it some time and we will see."

Charles Lee looked stunned at him then nodded, sitting back down and staring at the burning flame.

"Don't be discouraged, Sir Lee. We will find another way to learn more about the Precursor Site."

"Your optimism comes in handy. If there were to be a vote over you joining our Order, you would have my vote, my dear Caterina."

I return his smile and feel Haytham discreetly nudge my back.

My eyebrow raises and I smile at everyone.

"Will there be any other suggestions presented tonight?"

The men shook their heads and the meeting was dismissed. Haytham and I began to walk out of the Captain's den when Benjamin Church called out to Haytham.

Haytham nudged me forward and said," I will catch up with you soon. I'm hoping you can manage by yourself?"

I nod.

"Haytham, I can do more than manage by myself." Smiling flirtatiously, I start walking away and feel his gaze still on me as he is being dragged away by Church. I turn around immediately and see that everyone has already dispatched and Haytham and Church are inside. Quietly, I slip into the shadows of the boat and climb onto its side, slowly moving the the other side of the ship where there is only sea. The flame's light is rather evident on the side facing the sea, making it easier for me to locate it and listen closely beside it.

"That girl is going to cause danger to our Order, Haytham. You of all people should be more reasonable!"

Benjamin Church pounded the table with his fist, passion evident in what he was saying.

Haytham snickered and said with a smirk," You didn't seem to mind her touching your arm in such a seductive manner."

Benjamin begins to blush but soon tries to cover it.

"That's not the point!"

"Ah but it is. Prior to that incident, you had disagreed with her joining. However the moment she went seductive with you, you forgot your feelings and almost gave into lust. That same affect she had on you, she can have with anyone."

"Which is what she did with you!"

Benjamin kicked the chair beside him and gave into a tantrum.

"You think me such an idiot to give into that? If I have feelings for her, IF ANY, it is because of my choosing and not because she has worked charm on me!"

Haytham's anger began to boil within him as I saw him lean on the table, his fists clenched. Benjamin stepped back a little in fear.

"Is it jealousy that is clouding your vision? What is it, tell me Church! You seem to be the only person that opposes my opinion."

Hickey, who is still on the floor,begins to stir. They both glance over at him and I immediately hide below the window, avoiding their sight.

Haytham continued," If you think me such an idiot, then you have made an enemy out of me. Keep that in mind, Church."  
At that, Haytham stormed out of the room and angrily headed towards the town. Church also exited the den and headed left, avoiding walking the same direction as Haytham. I immediately climbed on board and ran after Haytham in the shadows, climbing up a building and jumping to each roof, trying to catch up with Haytham. My movement was limited thanks to my dress, so I couldn't make large jumps. Climbing down, I quickly positioned myself leaning against the wall so that it didn't seem as though I had just gotten there.

As Haytham approached without seeing me, I said," How did it go?"

Haytham looked over in my direction.

"He is being a bastard, as usual."

I walk up to Haytham and place my hands on his arms. He glances down at my hands, then hesitantly, places his right hand over mine.

"If it causes you issues, Haytham, you don't need to make me a part of your Order."

Turning completely toward me, Haytham places both of his hands on my cheeks and stares into my eyes.

"Caterina Fentura, I will do whatever it takes to make you a part of my Order."

"Is... Is what Benjamin said true?"

Haytham's face contorted as he said," What do you mean?"

"About your feelings. Do you even have feelings?"

Haytham's face moved towards mine, leanings our foreheads against one another.

"I may say I am incapable of having feelings, or giving affection, but I am no less of a man than any other."

My eyes widen at the realization that he does have feelings for me.

"Haytham, I feel the sa-"

"Caterina."

I looked around at the new produced voice. Walking out of the shadows came Theo.

I nervously glance between the both of them then finally say," Theo. How did you find me? What are you even doing here?"

"Master Fentura has found out that you are absent at the plantation. He commanded that everyone go in search for you."

"At least we found you though." Rye suddenly appeared from the shadows and stood next to Theo.

"What were you doing with this man, Caterina?"

I stared at Theo in disbelief.

"You of all people have no right to question me. I simply came to talk with Haytham about business and my father's supplies."

"Right, because kissing explains business."

I narrowed my eyes then turned to look at Haytham.

"Return with me to the plantation."

Befuddled, Haytham nodded then stood in front of me and glared at Theo.

"I never want to see you speaking like that to Madam Caterina ever again, is that clear?"

Theo glared right back but nodded.

After a while of lying to my father, Haytham left and my father forgave me for leaving in secrecy.

_**(SO OBVIOUSLY there are a ton of spoilers and guess who's coming soon?! Tying Caterina into everything has been so much fun3 hehe Let's see if anyone can guess what's coming up. HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!)**_


	13. Burned To Ashes

**_(Recommendation: When reading my stories, listen to the Assassin's Creed 3 soundtrack. :) )_**

Morning came and I jumped out of bed, putting a simple dress on and running out of the house without breakfast.

_I have to save him!_

Quickly, I ran out into the forest without knowledge of where I'm going.

_Who was it that... That's right!_

I yelled out suddenly, "Kanen'tó:kon!"

_My idea was to talk to Connor's little friend and persuade him to get his friends and return to play with me, that way Connor and his friends will be spared and they may continue their tribe. If Connor and his friends don't leave the village... Well they're most likely dead. But I have to prevent that at all costs!_

I yelled out again, "Kanen'tó:kon!"

I stopped to catch my breath. By now, I had been running for 20 minutes straight over fallen trees, rocks, and other things. I laid my back against a nearby tree and gasped for air. Suddenly, a rustle came from a nearby bush and a feather peaked out from the top, and soon, the head of Connor's friend. He stared at me and when he realized I was looking at him, he returned to his position beneath the bush.

"Kanen'tó:kon."

In Mohawk, Connor's friend says," Who are you? What is it you want?"

I smile kindly and say in a soft voice in Mohawk," Call out your friends to play. We can play hide and seek together. Do not make them aware of my existence though."

He looks at me as though I'm crazy then nods. The young boy quickly runs away back to his village and as soon as his back turns towards me, I climb up into the nearest tree. 10 minutes later, Kanen'tó:kon came back with his friends, including Connor. They began their game, and the entire time I followed Connor in the trees. Constantly, I looked back at the village to make sure it wasn't being burned yet. The sun began to set and I looked down at the ground, realizing Connor was no longer in my sight.

_Shit..._

I quickly jump from tree to tree, frantically looking around for Connor.

"Let me go!"

I run to the sounds of Connor pleading to be released and Charles' voice booming through the forest, quieting all the animals and scaring them away.

"You are nothing. A speck of dust. You and all your ilk. Living in the dirt like animals, oblivious to the true ways of the world. The wiser among you recognize the shape of the future. They throw themselves at our feet and beg mercy. But not you, it seems. No.. You cling desperately to your ways. Too ignorant to know your folly."

Connor held onto Charles' hands that were wrapped tight around his neck.

"But I am not unkind."

Charles let Connor fall to the ground and gasp for life. Charles continued.

"What... Is your name?"

"Charles Lee. Why do you ask?" Charles sneers down at the boy.

"So I can find you."

"I look forward to that." Charles turns laughing and waves his hand, signaling something to Johnson. Johnson nods then walks up to defenceless Connor and lifts his gun, bringing it down on Connor's head. I gasp quietly and stare down at Connor's little body while the Templars walk away. Quickly and stealthily, I drop down from the tree and run to Connor, opening my pouch hanging from my shoulder and taking out cloths and remedies. I wiped his forehead where a little blood was being produced from a cut.

"Little Connor... You have no idea what influence you will have on this nation's future. I wish this misfortune hadn't settled upon you, but unfortunately, it has. Your life will be miserable, and I would prefer you remain in peace as you are now. But it's time for you to wake up," I place vinegar beneath his nose," and face the misery that is coming for you."

The smell of smoke traveled quietly throughout the forest, and soon, animals were pressing through the trees and bushes to escape the nearby flames.

"Connor... Wake up."

As soon as Connor begins to stir, I run off towards my family's plantation, assuming Connor will wake up soon and save his friends. The simple white dress I was wearing soon became a pale grey as I neared the plantation.

"FATHER!"

There wasn't a response except for the sound of flames for a while. I continued to run and scream out his name.

"FATHER!"

The door to the house flew open and my father came running out.

"Caterina! What's the matter?!"

"Father! A Native village is being burned to the ground! Please, help me extinguish the flames! There are children."

"Caterina. We can't do anything about them except for healing a few people. We can supply them with things as well but you yourself know that these are tough economic times."

"Father, all disrespect aside, this isn't the time to discuss economic issues. There are people dying out there!"

He nods in comprehension.

"Immediately get Rye and Theo to get the horses and carts and load them with remedies and what not. I want you to lead us there. Bring my horse as well."

"Caterina! What were you even doing out there?" My father suddenly says as I start running.

"No time to talk!"

I run all the way to the stables, call upon Rye and Theo and immediately give them orders. They understand the gravity in my voice and quickly get to work. I run to my horse and tack him, jumping onto his back before I even get out of his stall. I canter out to the far end of the stables and find the female workers.

"I need you woman to immediately follow us. There is a fire burning in the far east forest and I need you to tend to the Native's injuries. Inform those working in the fields to follow us as well. They will help us with whatever we need." They all nod and start running around, getting first aid materials and a few running to the fields. I turn my horse around and see Rye taking out my father's horse already tacked up. I trotted over to him, took the reins without saying anything, and cantered over to my Father who was instructing the workers. He thanked me then mounted.

"Lead us. They're all ready."

I turn to look behind me, seeing what looks like an army of workers ready to serve.

"You go on ahead and I'll stay behind guiding them."

I nod and gallop forward, feeling the horse's hooves hit the touch terrain we were treading. The smoke got thicker and thicker as we neared the village.

_I hope they're able to find us through this smoke..._

In the distance I could hear little Connor's muffled voice screaming for his mom. My heart went out to him.

The area slightly cleared and I could see the Natives running slowly from the flames.

"Over here!"

They all looked at me strangely then began running towards me. I turn my horse and canter away from the small Mohawk village with the Natives behind me. Once we neared a somewhat clear area, I alight from my horse and turn as they all pant. Most of the survivors were little kids, leaving only a few adults to take care of them.

I clear my throat and they all look at me strangely, among them Connor.

In Mohawk, I say gently," My name is Caterina. I have come, along with my workers, to aid you after this misfortune. Please, allow me to help and supply your tribe with what you need."

"Why do you wish to aid us?"

I look at who is speaking and a teary eyed Connor stares up at me.

I respond," I see it unfair that your village should burn down and such misfortune should fall upon your tribe when you and your kind have caused no harm to anyone. You are humans, as we all are, and if our brethren were to fall, we would help them rise."

The Clan Mother stepped towards me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"You are kind, young stranger. We appreciate that you have brought us to safety."

Out of the thin smoke, the workers suddenly appeared and the Natives stepped back, looking at the many people.

"Do not worry, these people are here to aid you. I have sent some into the village already to look for survivors and save things you might need."

A few nod. I turn to look at the women and motion my hands towards the Natives. They step toward them, bringing remedies and cloths in their hands which was well needed for some had terrible burns and others were bleeding thanks to the debris falling.

"Ms. Caterina."

I look down at Connor who isn't very short for his age. Compared to the game, at the moment he looks like he could be 14 or so.

I smile and say in english," Yes?"

"I wanted to say thank you for what you are doing." He holds out his hand and I accept it, placing my hand in his. "I hope that someday, I can return the favor. I owe my life to you at the moment."

"Such strong words for a young boy such as yourself. You do not owe me anything, except that you take care of your tribe for the rest of your life and do everything in your power to keep your people safe."

He nods then lets go of my hand, staring into my eyes for only a few seconds, then turning away and staying next to the Clan Mother.

A hand is placed on my shoulder and I turn my head to see my father.

"The kindness in your heart is unbelievable, Caterina. You have the ability to change those around you."

I look straight ahead towards the orange glowing village.

"I have had great examples in my life that have taught me kindness, love, and to do what I deem is correct. What I see correct is freedom, and freedom shall soon come upon this land."

_**(I wanted to say thank you to all those that are reading my story. I wanted to clarify that I do not own any of these characters except for the Fentura family.)**_


	14. Time Never Learned Of

I stare out the window for a while, watching as a few Natives work on our fields. It has been a month since their village had burned down, and a month since Haytham has contacted me. I groan miserably at the thought of Haytham.

_Why would he do this to me?_

The weather has progressively gotten colder and parts of our fields are dying. I turn away from the window and walk out the door to my room. Over the course of this month, Connor has taught me to better my climbing through trees while in return, I've taught him to climb buildings. We also exchange language lessons and our knowledge of random things. He and I have gotten close to the point where he stays in our house maybe once or twice where as the rest of the Natives prefer to camp out in their own little huts. My father and I discussed and agreed that the Mohawks will choose a new spot to build their new home and we will supply wood, food, and shelter for the time being.

I walk outside and find Ratonhnhaké:ton loading wood into a cart beside him. At the sound of the closing door, Connor turned to look at me. I sighed contently when I realized that Ratonhnhaké:ton was actually growing in the small course of a month that prior to the time period, was full of misery and misfortune. Ratonhnhaké:ton had now grown as tall as the adults of his tribe and growing mature features. He was handsome for his age, as strange as it may be to admit it. As mentioned before though, it was natural for those of a young age to be with, to the extreme extent, someone 30 years older than you. No, I am not implying anything.

"Lady Fentura."

Ratonhnhaké:ton had called out to me with a small and unnoticeable smile. My train of thoughts immediately vanished, and I realized I was blankly staring at him. I stepped down from the step in front of the door and walked towards Ratonhnhaké:ton who surprisingly, still had that small yet warm smile.

As I neared, Ratonhnhaké:ton said," You were staring at me so I was not sure if something had occurred or your desired to speak with me."

My smile vanishes and I can feel the blood in my face drain, the only sensation remaining belonging to my eyes. Ratonhnhaké:ton's small smile wavered and his eyebrows furrowed into confusion.

"What's wrong, Ms. Fentura?"

"Well you see, Mr. Rato-"

"Please," Ratonhnhaké:ton interrupted me in mid sentence without meaning any rudeness and continued," there is no need for you to speak politely towards me. Your kindness to my people and myself is enough."

The memory of Haytham and I together at the Green Dragon immediately replayed through my mind. Haytham too had said similar words to Ratonhnhaké:ton. Longing to now see Haytham, I tried to continue with what I was saying until again, he interrupted me.

"Plus...," Ratonhnhaké:ton paused for a second then continued," I consider you a part of my family. My tribe. My life."  
His eyes looked distant and hurt as he placed his hands on my arms as he said those words.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton... Your Clan Mother spoke to my father last night."

He hesitantly looked into my eyes and removed his hands from my arms.

"I know it was wrong of me to listen, but I had to know what was going on."

Ratonhnhaké:ton was pretty mature for his age. If I didn't know his age, I would think he was close to my age.

"What did my Clan Mother have to discuss with your father?"

I sigh and look past his shoulder.

"Your Clan Mother refuses to tell us where your tribe will be relocating."

He nodded and confirmed what I already knew.

"To us, our land must never be stepped upon by strangers because it is blessed land."

"I'm no stranger to your people though."

"To us, you are part of our tribe, however the rule still applies."

I nod in understanding.

"What else did you hear?"

"Simply that the tribe is forbidden to now leave the tribe grounds."

His eyebrow raises and he looks innocently at the ground.

"But... Haven't I lost enough?"

I tilt my head to the side and look at him.

His gaze darkened and his eyes clouded with irritation.

"I have to continue with my occupation," he says as he gestures towards the cart piled with more than enough wood.

I nod and say," Your Clan Mother said you will be leaving soon; she did not wish to specify when. I assume by the end of this weak, you and your tribe will be off our property. Unfortunate as that may be, it is what must be done. I requested that your people and my family have a last dinner together. It is only best to anticipate when you will be leaving. I've already spoken to your Clan Mother, and she has agreed that it is the best for everyone."

To my right, I heard little running footsteps. Ratonhnhaké:ton and I turned to look; two little Native girls were running towards me. I feared something bad had happened, but they wore smiles on their faces and my tensed body relaxed.

"Caterina!"

The Natives had learned some English, and my name, from Ratonhnhaké:ton.

They stopped right in front of us, the girl that hadn't spoken nudging the girl that had.

"It's Lady Fentura," she said following an insult to her friend.

The girl that had spoken looked up at me shyly and apologized.

I smiled warmly down at them and said," No need to apologize. I simply would like to remind you two that I consider you both a part of my family; therefore, you can call me whatever you wish."

I could feel Ratonhnhaké:ton's stare on me so I turned to smile at him. He looked back down at the girls with a poker face- what he normally wore even when his closest tribe members were with him.

The two little girls held up material that had been braided beautifully. The dark brown material had a few turquoise beads around them, forming a design all the way to the end which a beautiful feather hung.

"What is this?" I smile, admiring both.

In Mohawk they said simultaneously," They are for you, friend."

They placed both in my hands and I smiled contently.

"They're beautiful," I told them in Mohawk.

"You can wear them however you would like."

They both beamed up at me and I laughed.

"Thank you, you two. My gratitude will forever be with you and your people. Others may look at me strangely for wearing these, however I could care less about their opinions. I will wear this with dignity and pride wherever I go. You two did a beautiful job with these."

"Ratonhnhaké:ton helped too!"

I stood upright and looked at him who was signaling the girls to not tell me he had helped. I laugh and turn to hug the two girls.

"He has something else for you though! Show it to her, Ratonhnhaké:ton."

The girls giggled and he somewhat glared at them.

He turned to me and said quietly," The tribe and I had decided to make this for you to always remind you of us."

"There is no way I could ever forget you guys. Your faces, ways, and love will always be engraved in my mind."

Ratonhnhaké:ton searched through the pouch he was wearing took out a beautiful necklace. The necklace had bear teeth running down the entire string until I looked at the middle. Right there was the beautiful sight of a turquoise gem, to the very sides of it patterns of their Mohawk tribe symbol. I smiled at all three of them.

"Guess what I'm wearing tonight and every day."

The girls' smiles broadened and their eyes gleamed with happiness. Ratonhnhaké:ton hid a smile. He handed me the necklace, the cool feel of the teeth and the beautiful gem flowing over my hand.

"Can we put it on you!"

The girls continued to smile.

I nod and squat down as much as possible so they can tie the necklace around my neck.

I stood up after and looked back at the young girls full of glee.

"How about you two help me get ready tonight?"

They looked at each other excitedly, unaware that tonight would be the last night we would ever see each other again.


	15. Last of This

**HI READERS! So this is EarthAngel98, and I would like to request that you leave comments so that I know what you might like in the story and what you want me to continue. :) ALSO! I'm very happy to say I just got Haytham's journal.**

Ratonhnhaké:ton: Let me see the journal.

EarthAngel98: Um... Why?

Ratonhnhaké:ton: So... I can find Charles Lee. DUN DUN DUN!

EarthAngel98: You already did...?

Ratonhnhaké:ton: …... -takes the journal and runs-

EarthAngel98: Hehehe -holds up the real journal then hides it- Well Anyways! I also had something else in mind. I recently bought the Assassin's Creed 3 soundtrack and I'm very pleased with the music. Fortunately for me, I get to listen to it while I'm reading. Music has an amazing effect to the story! So, I was thinking about putting in music titles that you should listen to while reading the story. Tell me what you think in the comments please!

Ratonhnhaké:ton: -runs back and stares at me- This is... My journal.

EarthAngel98: hehe -runs away- BYE LOVELY READERS3

(Listen To: Connor's Life (Assassin's Creed 3 Soundtrack (basically listen to it until you are given a new song :D)  
The sun began to set quickly, and the two girls were running around me getting me ready as quickly as possible. I grinned in the mirror to show them how pleased I was. An hour ago, the girls came into my room and presented a beautiful Native gown which was what the Clan Mother requested I wear. Because they know I have to wear a stay beneath my dress, they customized the dress so that it would be tight around the corset like my other dresses. The brown deerskin was tied tightly around my corset, leaving my arms and skin beneath my neck bare except for a thick strand of deerskin climbing over my right shoulder. The bottom half was beautiful as well. It was a regular fitting skirt that went down to my knees and ended in a triangular shape on both back and front. The bottom was cut into little strands and the sides were cut upward so that it was easier to move in the skirt. I imagined it was for tree climbing and what not. The girls then brought out a deerskin belt that wrapped around my waist to make it seem the dress was a one piece. The belt was designed with beautiful braided strands of leather that had three feathers separated, but hanging from the same strand. My hair was braided into a side braid with what they made me earlier today, making the feathers protrude from my braid. Ratonhnhaké:ton's necklace gleamed in the light, making my outfit even more colorful besides the feathers and a few hints of turquoise in the belt.

"One more thing!"

They grinned up at me and brought out a beautiful headpiece. It was made of the same dark brown material as my hairpiece had been. They tied it on my forehead to the back of my head where a feather was sticking out. It somewhat matched what the Clan Mother wore.

"You are our guest of honor."

I smiled and played slightly with a strand of the dark brown material that was braided and meant to hang down the side of my face. Three beads that were turquoise, dark brown, and a light brown hung from the bottom of the strand.

"I love it you two. I will be down in a second, okay?"

They nodded then skipped out of the room.

I finished my last touches of makeup and strode over to the wall. I pressed against an area of the window board and the wall beside me displayed y Assassin gear. I began addorning a tight band around my thigh with several small blades. I looked towards the small top right area of the compartment and saw two bands that were similar to what the Mohawk wore. I wrapped both of them towards the top of my arms.

**(be at least at 3:14 )**  
I walked down the stairs to the Foyer where my mother and father were waiting for me. Their eyes shone proudly as they examined me. We decided to walk out then, me leading them as they strode behind me. I walked out proudly with my mother and Mohawk people were already seated at the table, speaking amongst themselves. I stepped down and I felt the Mohawk's eyes on me as they stood up and stared at me. Ratonhnhaké:ton was the most surprised looking. Our eyes met and I smiled sheepishly.

**(Listen to Farewell (Assassin's Creed 3 soundtrack)**  
"Good Evening, my extended family," I say to them in Mohawk.

They respond immediately and a few walk up to me, complimenting me on my outfit. The Clan Mother pulled me lightly to the end seat across from her. The long dark ebony wood table was covered in an intricate design woven table cloth. Holding the cloth down were a few tall candles with decoration leaves hanging from the candle holder. I grinned and watched as Esther and her helpers set large plates of turkey, ham, vegetables, fruit, mashed potatoes, and other foods, down on the table. The Mohawk stared at the food, fascinated at the great amounts that were covering the table almost from end to end. Ratonhnhaké:ton suddenly got up from his seat, walked to where I was, and asked the man sitting to my left if they could switch seats. I raised my eyebrow at him as he sat down and took over his new seat. My father and mother watched him carefully from the other end of the table.

"You didn't to go all out as you have."

"I beg to differ."

The Clan Mother stood up towards the end of the dinner and raised the glass filled with wine.  
(Homestead (Assassin's Creed 3)  
"I would like to thank you, and your family, Caterina, for all you have done for us. Your kindness has made us rebuild our burnt spirits and village. Without your kind heart, we would have never been able to do so in such a short time. The dress you are wearing belonged to my daughter, Kaniehtí:io. She possessed great strength and was always a fighter. Over what you are wearing, she wore the trench of her father. Take caution when wearing those clothes. They are what of remains of her."

Ratonhnhaké:ton glanced down at his plate, attempting to ignore the conversation.

"It is an honor. I will guard it with my life, as I will your tribe."

The Clan Mother nodded in approval. She sat back down and conversed with my father and mother who were on her right and left.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton... I'm sorry. I had no idea-"

"You have made me pleased to see you in my mother's clothes, Caterina. As a matter of fact, you increase my mother's pride and honor."

Taken aback, I stay quiet for a while.

"Thank you," I say softly.

He nods and we sit there awkwardly.

Most of the Mohawk people stand up, along with the Clan mother. They say their thanks and head over to their camp area. Ratonhnhaké:ton offers to help us take in the plates, however I decline his offer and kindly send him back to his camp. He frowns but thanks us and walks away. I help Esther and her helpers and take in the dishes, and once the table is cleared, I fold the table cloth and stash it in its proper place.

**(Escape in Style(Assassin's Creed 3)**

In the distance, I heard a horse and hooves that were off at a trot. My heart pounded and I turned to see no one was watching me. I ran into the forest towards the hooves, feeling the cold gust of wind push back at me, clawing me back to my house. I pushed on though and I felt great gratitude to the Mohawk and Ratonhnhaké:ton's mother. Panting, I stopped and quickly climbed a nearby tree; once I reached the top, I looked around to see a cape flowing through the wind as the person cantered off. I growled and started jumping from tree to tree until the man on the horse stopped and set up camp.

Quietly in the trees I looked down at him. I looked down at Grandmaster Haytham Kenway. I jumped down, bringing my hand back pretending to go into an air assassination. I pushed him down then over so he could face me.

"I knew you'd find me."

I glared at him.

"Where have you been?" I growl down at him, my eyes daring a fight.

"It didn't look like you were much bothered by my absence by the looks of that feast and that chumminess you had with the man sitting beside you."

I stand up and glare down at him, placing my foot down hard beneath his ribs. He grunts and he looks up at me with a venomous stare; I give his stare back three times worse.

"How dare you say that. The misery you put me through- though I hate to admit it- was rather unbearable. And those Mohawks were there-"

"Mohawks?"

My stare hardens because I know where he's going with this question: Kaniehtí:io.

I press further into his stomach and his face contorts into an agonized look.

"Yes. Why they were there? I watched, as your men burned their village without shame! They almost killed a young boy with no shame! Don't you think that is a little too much Haytham? To command them as such!"

"I gave no such order!"

I stand up and give one last press into his stomach.

"Even if you hadn't, you should have kept them under your control."

He begins to slowly roll over onto his stomach and get up unbalanced.

"You speak truth in your words. However I need Charles to be in command for the time being."

"Are you touched in the head!"

Hannah as Caterina says that purposefully and clearly hits a nerve. He swirls around with a shocked look.

I raise my eyebrow and he carefully examines me no win the light.

"Where did you get that?"

Caterina feels confused, but I know the truth.

" The Mohawk people gave it to me for saving their lives. Something you jeopardized. It belongs to their Clan Mother's daughter, Kaniehtí:io, whose life was lost in the fire."

"And the necklace?"

"Her son made it for me," I glare at him, pause, then continue," your son."

His eyes widen.

"I never knew- How would you know that that was my son?"

"A pro of being a female. Gossip."

"Gossip about me?"

"Amongst men you hire once in a while."

He raises his eyebrow then nods.

"I should be leaving."

"I'm leaving for London tomorrow."

I stop in my track and sigh.

"How long?"

"Approximately 5 years."

"Haytham..." I turn around and run up to him, hugging him. He hugs me back then sighs.

"Even though I'm enraged at what I've found out... I will still miss you."

"I'm sorry, Caterina. But I will say one thing: My feelings have developed since the moment I saw you."

I snort then let go of him.

"It's easy for men to lie." I run my hand down his face.

"Good luck, Haytham." Before he can say anything, I'm off into the wilderness and towards my house.


	16. Nightmare Soon To Come

****

(What Came Before (Assassin's Creed 3)

I giggled as my sister tickled me nonstop. My feet would kick up and I would try and get her away before I couldn't breathe. She laughed smoothly then stopped. She was the jewel of the family, and I had the relationship I wanted with her: A trustworthy and fun loving sister. She was much taller than me and she was so beautiful. I could be jealous, but I loved her too much. I pulled on her hand and we ran outside where the roads were bustling with people. I ran through the streets as I saw men stare at my sister. I laughed at that most of the time because my sister already had a clean boyfriend that would soon ask for her hand. I finally pulled she and I to the stables where my horse, Golden Sunshine stayed. The beautiful palomino raised his head out of the stall and whinnied as my sister and I reached the stables. I giggled and had a goofy smile on my face. Felicity stepped forward and rubbed the front of Golden Sunshine's head. He eagerly ate the carrot I gave him out of the pouch and crunched on it loudly.

"Would you like to go for a ride, Caterina?" Felicity asked as she looked down at me with those beautiful, hazel eyes. She was whiter than me, and she had absolutely perfect features. I nod and she begins to unlatch the door. Felicity placed me towards the front of the saddle and soon after, she climbed on after me. After checking to make sure the girth was tightened, Felicity prompted Sunshine forward into a nice smooth trot. Soon we dashed into a canter. To me, it felt like a perfect dream. We cantered through this beautiful field of yellow flowers that sometimes would fly off into the breeze as we cantered by. I grinned and put my arms out, feeling the cool wind fly through my hair. The sky held only a few clouds that were white and very fluffy. A whinny in the distance suddenly sounded and both Felicity and I turned to see a beautiful bay cantering towards us. Felicity's boyfriend, Charles, cantered towards us. He had a big smile on his face as he neared.

"Felicity! Caterina! Isn't it a lovely day?"

I cover my eyes and smile.

"Or so I thought that was Caterina. There was a little girl with you! Where has she disappeared to?" Charles played along with my act and laughed afterwards.

I threw my arms to the side and exclaimed," Here!"

He dismounted and came over to me, picking me off the horse and into his arms. He smiled and then glanced up at Felicity who was also smiling. Charles rubbed his nose playfully against the side of my head then put me down on the ground. He then helped Felicity off the horse and discreetly gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I knew I'd find the two most beautiful princesses of Britain here."

I giggled and my sister said," Don't be silly, Charles. What's the real reason you're here?"

"Your father and mother wished to see both of you so they sent me to fetch you two."

"What for?" Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared up at Charles.

He shrugged," I have no idea."

Charles placed me on his horse and we cantered back to the stables. My hair was messy, but Felicity continued to look beautiful. We reached the house, Charles holding my hand and Felicity holding my other hand. We knocked and our maid, Clariett, opened the door.

"Hurry you two, your parents are waiting for you." Her eyes moved quickly between the three of us.

"I'm sorry, master Charles, but I believe this is the time you three part." He nods in comprehension, hugs me and my sister, then leaves.

We walk in and that's when my nightmare begins.

That's when I shoot up from my bed and look around me. I groan and fall back on my bed. The absence of noise outside is what actually wakes me up. I step out of bed, put on my Native clothes proudly, step into the hallway, and run downstairs to see my parents look up at me sadly.  
**  
(Temple Secrets (Assassin's Creed 3)  
I shake my head and run outside, seeing the entire field empty except for our normal workers. My hands shook as I lifted them to my mouth. Father and Mother held onto my arms, attempting to console me every way possible. I couldn't stay calm though. I simply couldn't. My feet began to run; faster than any animal I ran into the forest and I called out their names. There wasn't a response except for birds chirping to one another. I continued to run and only stopped once to breathe.**

"Ratonhnhaké:ton..."

Rustling came from the nearby bushes and a smile produced itself on my face... Until the animal pounced at me. I moved just in time to prevent claws ripping through my neck. I groaned in pain and held my arm as blood rushed down from the cut. The wolf growled up at me, its teeth looking sharper than ever.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton!"

The wolf pounced again, this time pinning me to the ground and snapping at my neck with its jaws. I pushed his face away as much as possible, but it was difficult to keep track of where its head was. Suddenly, the weight of the wolf was gone and I heard it whimper to my left.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton!" I stood up in relief. He was handling the wolf rather well. Two little creatures ran out of the nearby bushes and began giving little howls.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton... Let her go and step back slowly."

He did as I asked and the wolf quickly got up still growling at us but now standing protectively over her pups. A wolf wobbled towards us and looked up at us. His fur was a beautiful grayish white that made his beautiful mix of green and blue eyes stand out. I bent down and put my hand out towards the little wolf and watched as he smelled it then slowly licked my fingers. The growl from its mother got louder and she suddenly ran away with her other pup howling as they got away. The little wolf in front of us looked behind him but then focused his attention back on us. I picked him up and kissed him on the small cheek.

"Why did you leave, Ratonhnhaké:ton?"

"I had to."

"And you couldn't have told me!" I startled the pup with the yell and comforted it for a while before he said something.

"My Clan Mother forced us to leave. None of us wanted to, but it was a must and we had to obey her."

"I at least wanted to say goodbye." I look at him.

He stares at me for a while and slightly narrows his eyes.

"I can't afford to lose my people."

"Then what am I to you, Ratonhnhaké:ton?"

His eyes softened but he said nothing.

"I have to go." And with that he left me there standing with my young companion. 


	17. Not A Word Until Now

4 years had passed and once again I was curious about Ratonhnhaké:ton and Haytham. It was night time and unfortunately as I ran through the trees, I slipped and fell to the ground. When I gained consciousness, I had to literally drag myself to a nearby homestead. I could barely raise my hand to knock and fortunately, the elderly man heard me and brought me in.

The elderly man said in a cracked voice," What is your name dear? Ah be careful... This house is falling apart... Literally."

I snicker at the old man and lay my head down on the bed he offered.

"Thank you for helping me...?"

"Achilles Davenport, at your service Lady Fentura."

"How do you know my name?" I shudder as pain completely engulfs my body. A man walks in- I'm assuming he's a doctor. During the examination, I feel myself drift to sleep. Again I dreamed the same dream: Felicity and I with Charles, going home, and my nightmare beginning.

A muffled voice said," She should be fine if you continue to give her these. Minor injuries in her back and legs from branches, but she should heal in about a few months."

My eyes slowly and reluctantly pulled open and to my surprise, the room was fuzzy so I couldn't exactly see the doctor's face in detail.

I struggled and with my best effort said," Thank you doctor." I swallowed saliva to refresh my throat which was easily drying.

"It was my honor, Madam Fentura. I only hope you recover soon."

I nod and try to ignore the non existent feeling in my eyelids. The doctor left soon after and Achilles stayed by my side.

"How did you get these injuries, my dear?"

"Tree running." I wince and lift my arm to my head which was throbbing.

"Tree running? How did you learn such skills, Madam Fentura?"

"Ratonhnhaké:ton... Mohawks... Haytham... Experience..."

I couldn't put sentences completely together yet.

"Interesting my dear. I've already informed your family, and they asked if you could stay here since the doctor thinks it will hurt you if you were moved."

I nod.

" Okwaho?"

I saw Achilles look at me strangely.

I clarified," My wolf."

He nods then says," That's why he's been out there. Do you have any way of calling him?"

I nod and whistle. A howl comes from outside and I can hear scratching.

"Before he destroys this house, I'll open the door and when I do so, I want you to call to him."

Again I nod and listen out carefully. As I wait, my tongue travels over my cracked lips. God this was painful. A creak sounded downstairs and I whistled. In immediate response, I hear running paws up the stairs and down the hallway. I whistle again and the paws run towards me. There appeared my beautiful wolf: He stood proudly beside me and licked my hand. He had grown to be a tall, light rust, wolf. He was more brown than orange, but you could tell he had hints of it when in the sun.

"Thank you, Achilles."

He leaned forward on his cane and waved his hand and dismissed my thanks.

"There is no need to thank me, dear."

~  
A few months ago, I could barely stand up without the help of Achilles. Now it was reversed: Achilles needed my help to stand him up. I had healed in the course of three months, and since he had nursed me to health, I had asked my Father and Mother if I could remain here for at least two more years to show my gratitude. Of course, they continued to send me work that needed to be completed for the plantation.

Now that I was better and had accomplished the level of walking, I prepared food for Achilles and always served him. He wasn't kidding, the house was falling apart, so we had to eat in study. It had been a year since I had hurt myself: 5 years since I had seen Ratonhnhaké:ton and Haytham. That would all change though today.


	18. Pleasure To Meet You Again

I smiled contently as I went downstairs and into the kitchen. I took out vegetables and sighed as I continued on with dinner. A knock on the door was soon produced. Achilles came down the stairs, glanced at me in the kitchen and grumbled to himself as he walked to the door.

"What?"

I continued to glance around the doorway. I sighed, frustrated that I was at an angle I couldn't see who was at the door.

A soft mumble came from behind the door that I couldn't understand.

"No," said Achilles as he closed the door. He turned to look at me and I looked at him confused. The person knocked even harder.

"Go away," Achilles called out.

"I'm not leaving!" yelled a voice. My eyes widened...  
_Ratonhnhaké:ton..._

I quickly turned back to the kitchen, my eyes big in surprise.  
Could it already be...?

After that it was all quiet outside except for rain that began to fall. I couldn't sleep that night with the thought of Ratonhnhaké:ton was somewhere.

Morning came quickly even though I couldn't sleep.

I laugh and see as Achilles walks down the stairs groggily.

"Looks like you had a wonderful night's rest."

He narrows his eyes at me and was about to say something when several knocks comes from the door.

I laugh even though in reality, I was worried. Silence. I turn to see the door being pounded on behind me. I curse and run to the kitchen closing the windows and shutting the verticals.

"Please! All I ask is a moment of your time!"

Achilles growls and walks swiftly upstairs to his room. I hear the window being dragged open and him say," I apologize if I've been unclear- or otherwise confused you with my words. It was never my intention to mislead. So let me try to clarify: GET THE HELL OFF MY LAND!"

And with that, Achilles pounded the window shut and walked away.

"I'm coming up!"

I hit my forehead with my hand and shake my head, trying not to laugh at how persistent Ratonhnhaké:ton had become. The balcony door was being pulled at and Achilles pounded on the staircase rale as he was walking down. He was super frustrated now.

"Just hear me out! What are you so afraid of?"

Achilles opened the door hastily and I stepped near the staircase so I could hear a little better.

"Afraid? You think I'm afraid of ANYTHING, least of all, a self-important little scab like you?" I heard a thump on the balcony and restrained myself from running up.

Achilles continued, " Oh you might dream of being a hero. Of riding to rescues, of saving the world- but stay this course, and the only thing you're gonna be is DEAD."

Footsteps headed towards our balcony door along with these words of wisdom from Achilles: " The world has moved on, boy. Best you do too."

Achilles slammed the door and Ratonhnhaké:ton got up from where he was laying- or so I think.

"I will not leave! Do you hear me?! I am NEVER leaving!"

I stare at Achilles as he steps down slowly from the second floor.

"Train? Why does he want you to train him again?"

His eyes examined my face carefully, then said," The same thing I'm training you in."

I nod and walk back to the kitchen without a word. The daily routine goes on, and finally, night comes. I sit at my desk quietly, my candle at the far left corner and my ink to my right. I looked over the paperwork for the plantation and began writing. The clouds had rolled in, and I enjoyed listening to the steady beat of the rain. Steadily, I wrote my words," Our plantation will be more than likely to-". My letter was ruined. I had been startled by steel clashing outside my window and commotion. My eyes widened and I got up, moving the curtains to the side. I could only see glimpses of Ratonhnhaké:ton and several other men fighting as lightning flashed. Quickly, I put my Assassin's robe on and took my bow and arrow. I had added a hood just to go along with the Assassin trend. I ran out the door and saw Achilles already running down the stairs.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton! He's in trouble! Quick!"

I stepped onto the roof and aimed at men as they ran at Ratonhnhaké:ton. The bodies quickly collected between his and my kills. He stopped and held a man down with a blade to the man's throat. I watched, completely off guard and put my bow and arrow down beside me. Bad choice. A man came by and hit the side of the poor Native's face. I watched in horror as he flew into the air and to the side. Mud splashed everywhere as he landed heavily on the ground. The club man stood over him and pointed at Ratonhnhaké:ton as he talked. I aimed my bow and arrow at the man and was so tempted to shoot him, but I saw Achilles stealthily walking in the shadows, assassinating the men before him. He did it. He stabbed the man in the back and threw him to the side. I could see that Ratonhnhaké:ton's face was bloody from the hit and the men's blood. I growled angrily that they had hurt him. Achilles walked away, said something, then walked away again. I stepped back into the house and dragged myself with my heavy wet clothes. I threw everything to the side and changed into a fresh, orange dress. I walked down the stairs right when Ratonhnhaké:ton walked in. Our eyes met and we stared at each other for a while. He did not smile. I did not smile. We just stayed in our spot.

"Caterina... What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, my Ratonhnhaké:ton."

His eyes softened and he walked into the room to the right. There sat Achilles in front of a lit fireplace. I followed him and stood behind Achilles, avoiding looking at him. Ratonhnhaké:ton went to sit in a chair, but failed and the chair broke. I tried to conceal my laughter but he looked up and glared at me. He stood up and looked embarrassed.

"Sorry," he said with a shy voice.

"Not your fault. This whole place is ready to come down. Miracle it hasn't already."

"Why don't you help him, Caterina?"

"Because-"

"Because I refuse to accept her help. She's helped me enough."

I mouth behind him," Ignorant Old Man."

You could barely see the smile cross his lips. Achilles looked back at me and I tried my best to look at him seriously.

"I will ask again, who are you?"

"My name is Ratonhnhaké:ton."

"Eh right. I'm not even going to try and pronounce that. Now tell me why you're here."

I sigh and mumble to myself," It's not that difficult."

Again, Achilles turns to look at me with narrowed eyes.

I look away and try to conceal my laughter.

"I was told to seek this symbol."  
He gave Achilles a map that had the Assassin Symbol.


	19. New Beginnings

My eyes darted back and forth as Ratonhnhaké:ton jumped through the trees as though it were more normal than walking, running, and speaking. He was flawless when it came to free running through trees. It had been about six months since he had started training, and yet he was turning into a master Assassin. Both Achilles and I took part in training him, and quickly, my health progressed with the action. Now, Ratonhnhaké:ton did Achilles' bidding alongside each other. It was nice to have a little time to ourselves like this though. To simply hang out. Recently, Achilles had decided to begin repairing his homestead if Ratonhnhaké:ton was going to stay there and continue the path of the Assassin. I was both pleased and saddened. Pleased because he was becoming an Assassin and leading our nation to freedom; saddened because he had to go through so many struggles. I sat beneath a tree and watched as the young Assassin awkwardly but naturally jumped everywhere. Now that he was liberated, I felt he had more time to be a child because when he had lost his mother, he felt he had a strong role to play. My thoughts trailed to Haytham as I thought of Ratonhnhaké:ton's mother. He had promised he would be back in five years, and yet he had not contacted me.

_Maybe he has looked for me at the plantation?_

I shook my head and pet my little companion's head. He looked up at me with thoughtful eyes and made a small noise in his throat. Suddenly, his ears twitched backwards towards the homestead and he turned his head in little interest. My eyebrows furrowed and I climbed the tree that I was leaning on quickly. As I reached the top, I looked over towards the direction of the homestead and saw Achilles with his hands towards his mouth and his back moving as he strained his voice.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton!"

I heard the branches behind me rustle immediately and suddenly felt his warm, steady breath on my neck.

Hs voice exploded in my ear even though he had a soft voice and said," What is it?"

"I think Achilles is calling us."

I turned slightly to only find myself cornered between a tree and a very muscular young man. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me. He removed his arm from the tree that was close to my neck and stepped back. He had grown taller than me even with heels and his face had matured to a man's. I smiled back.

"Race you down?"

He smiled and simply disappeared. I cheated though. I ran off the branch and jumped off, my arms extended and my back arched as I performed a leap of faith into the nearby leaves. I turned so my back faced the ground and felt my body reach the pile. I loved the feeling of free falling as such and feeling the wind blow at me in a battle, yet I constantly won.

"I won!" I yelled out. To make things easier to understand, my wolf, whose name was Wolf, made a loud urgent noise.

"Oh, now you make a big deal about Achilles?" I get up and watch as Ratonhnhaké:ton jumps down from a faily high branch. He seemed unharmed. The three of us ran through the forest and in a matter of minutes reached the homestead. There was Achilles at the door yelling out our names. He had an angry expression, but I didn't pay much attention to his anger.

"What is it, Mr. Davenport?"

He turned to us and he made an exasperated gesture.

"Well, I wanted to take the opportunity to take Ratonhnhaké:ton to Boston. And anyways, I have errands to run."

"Allow me to change first though.'

"Why?"

I turned to look at Ratonhnhaké:ton as he asked the question softly.

"The people surrounding us in these colonies have no idea that I live this second life. They see me as a Fentura."

"And this isn't being a Fentura?" He asked innocently.

I shook my head and replied," It's not that I am embarrassed of your culture, my attire, or my looks. I can simply use my Fentura side as an advantage."

He nodded quietly and walked off saying," I will get the carriage set up."

Achilles and I watched him walk off without another word. I quickly changed into an easy dress to move in if needed. I bestowed my weapons to my body and concealed them. We headed off into the snow, the chill making me shiver as it ran down my spine. Boston had only changed slightly, but not enough to the point where it was a different city. The Stamp Act had just recently been passed, and many of the colonists were very angry. Red uniforms suddenly moved along with the people of the town, guarding the city to make sure they didn't rebel and to maintain the order. I had heard that the colonists believed that the Redcoat's arrival had been a direct threat from King George the Third.

"Madam Fentura, I would like you to get information around the city. Guide him," he pointed at Ratonhnhaké:ton then continued," to Franklin's store. Afterwards, travel throughout the streets and listen in on stuff."

By now we had stepped out of the carriage and were walking in the direction to the small store. Ratonhnhaké:ton looked so shocked at the beauty of the city and started talking to Achilles about it and questioning him as to why he had chosen the countryside rather than the beautiful city of Boston.

" I am curious though as to how the people will react to Ratonhnhaké:ton," I said when I interrupted them.

"His skin is fair enough that you might pass for one with Spanish or Italian blood." He focused his gaze on Ratonhnhaké:ton and said afterwards," It's better to be thought a Spaniard than a Native. And both are better still than I."

"That is not true," the Native put in quickly.

"What's true and what is aren't always the same."

"What would you call me then?"

"Connor. Yes. That will be your name."

"Shall we get going, Sir Connor?"

He looked at me innocently, nodded, and then we parted from Achilles. I could feel a few stares our way, either because I hadn't been around the colony for more than 6 years, or because I was with a favorable young man.

I stopped Connor and said," Up ahead you will find the shop. It's just on the other side of that corner."

He simply nodded.

"Are you okay, Connor?"

He looked at me for a while then said," I will be fine for the time being."

I sighed and nodded, parting from him as well.

"Caterina!" I heard several voices say loudly.

My eyes darted towards them and a smile began to produce on my face. My mother's friends had all been gathered in their gossip circle. They simply couldn't have waited to go to one's house and gossip, huh?

I casually walked towards them, smiling in my best efforts.

"My dear! Where have you been?!" A woman slightly older than my mother walked up to me and brought me in for a tight hug. She cradled me in her arms and I hugged her as well.

"I've been paying off a debt to my semi employer and Guardian Angel, Sir Davenport."

The bulky woman's eyebrow perked up at the mention of Davenport.

"Oh dear child! Why him? Why there?"

I stepped back, showing her I had been slightly offended.

"He saved me. I had decided to casually walk through the forest, but did not acknowledge a nearby tree branch. So I fell forward, tumbling down a steep downfall in the landscape. I knew the nearest place was Davenport Homestead, so I dragged myself there. He took care of me, and slowly I regained my health. I now take care of him while taking care of work for the Plantation."

"There are so many qualities of yourself that are respectable, my dear. I am glad that you have been fortunate enough to regain your health. You look beautiful as usual, dear."

I smile and courtesy towards all of them as they mumble their agreements with my mother's friend.

"Thank you. And of course, likewise." I hear the door to the store open with a small ring of a bell. My head twists slightly and I catch a glimpse of Connor hesitantly looking around the big city. I turn my attention back to the women and see the taking a few glances back at Connor, mumbling a few pleasant things to themselves. Footsteps behind me sound louder and louder as they steadily walk in my direction.

"Madam Fentura," Connor's soft voice travelled throughout our group. Some of the ladies standing around us started to turn red at his voice. I restricted myself from rolling my eyes at them and turned, smiling at Connor.

"Were all errands completed?"

He nods in response shyly.

"Ladies, this is Connor, a great friend and companion of mine. Connor, these are loyal family friends that we are honored to be acquainted with."

I see him smile, dip his head towards them slightly, and look back at me like a little kid would look up to his mother when he's confused or unaware of the situation.

"It was very nice chatting with you, ladies. Unfortunately, Connor and I have things to assist to." I smile disarmingly at them and they nod, say goodbye, and walk off with their slaves behind them holding the umbrellas over their head.

"That's not right," mumbles Connor.

I nod in comprehension and realization I was thinking the exact same thing," Not everything is fair in this world, Connor." I glance back at him with somewhat squinted eyes as sun rays start blotching the floors and faces.

We begin to walk back in the direction of Achilles. As we progressed to our destination, the crowds began to run around and the volume of the city had increased.

"What happened?" asks Connor as he advances towards Achilles.  
"That's what we're going to find out. Follow me." Achilles began to walk in the direction that everyone was running towards. King's street was near now, and a redcoat was atop a flight of stairs yelling out to the crowd, advising them to disperse. The crowd refused however and continued to shout out insults.

"There." Achilles uses his cane to point out a man in a blue coat and tricorn hat with another man.

Connor's soft voice replies," Is that my father...?"

"Yes, which means trouble is sure to follow." I remain quiet, shock stripping away my voice that in front of me was Haytham. I immediately stepped away and into the crowds. Nearby I used a restroom in a tavern to take off my dress, revealing my Assassin's clothing. You could barely see my face and that I was a female, which was a good sign. I stepped back out into the crowd, making little difference in the crowd's attention. They all continued to spew out insults at the redcoats while the redcoats tried to restrain them.

"Achilles... Where is Connor?" I ask as I step up to his side.

"I have him trailing the man that can possible light the fuse to this powder keg of a crowd."

A few minutes pass and suddenly, a man appears atop the building in which the redcoat stands in front of. Connor swiftly and quietly appears behind him, slitting the man's throat in a quick and clean movement.  
BAM!

A shot rang out, and my eyes immediately dashed to where Charles Lee was with a gun that had a trail of smoke.

"Fire!" The redcoat had said, and the followers shot into the crowd, killing at least five.

No...

Charles leaves the scene immediately, but Connor stays on the building watching as the crowd fought.

"Get him!" Haytham had pointed out Connor, and a redcoat was running towards him. I slid through the crowd, moving past the redcoat and letting my hidden blade swipe through his thin skin covering his neck. He fell to the ground unnoticed. More soldiers ran in Connor's direction, and I couldn't help but look back at Haytham. He had been watching me closely with shocked eyes. I lifted my chin, trying to convey the message that it had been his fault for leaving. His doing that he made me his enemy. I turned and ran after the soldiers, jumping over barrels and sometimes performing air assassinations. Some trailed Connor, but I knew he could handle himself. However Achilles couldn't. I walked back casually towards Achilles who had moved to the shadows when the crowd had gone wild.

"I have sent someone to find Connor and help him out," he says as I approach.

"I'm sure he will be fine, Achilles."

"After this incident, people will be after Connor and I'm sure Haytham will convince people that he caused the Boston man I sent will help Connor learn how to persuade town speakers to say otherwise and convince the people of the colonies that it was not his doing."

"That is perfect, Achilles. I commend your thinking." A faint smile produces on his face as he starts walking back to our carriage.


	20. Apology

I'm super sorry for the long period of time that I haven't written the next chapter! Super sorry! I've been very busy, but some time this week I will write the next chapter!


	21. HANG IN THERE

Hi Readers! I know I haven't posted anything recently, but I've been going through several things in my life that have made it impossible to post and type up a chapter. Once I get through this, I promise to redeem all lost time and devote my time to this story. I really do appreciate the support and I hope you continue reading my story. Have a great day and Happy Valentines Day :)


	22. End Of It All?

**Connor had returned angry; no that isn't accurate. Connor had returned infuriated for Achilles leaving him in Boston. I could hear him growl and snap angrily at the poor old man from the back of the home near the stables. A few horses became even startled and pawed anxiously at the ground as Connor continued like a furious bear.******

**"****That temper will never diminish, will it?" I ask Copper, the horse I was brushing peacefully. I laugh quietly and step out of the stall, wiping my hands on my work garments. It took me little time to arrive at the back door of the somewhat improved home.******

**"****What of my father?" Connor asked in his raised voice.******

**"****Into the wind, I'm afraid."******

**"****We have to find him!" Connor yelled anxiously. ******

**I sighed and silently opened the door, gingerly closing the door behind me to not make any noise. ******

**"****And we will... After the house has been completely repaired."******

**Snorting, I step into the room Achilles and Connor are wrangling in and say," Yes. Achilles and I have been working while you probably enjoyed the beautiful sights in Boston."******

**Connor glances over in my direction. "Would you rather I revert to Boston?"******

**"****Someone had a rough ride," I say as I grin and walk up to him, messing his hair up as I reach my destination by his side. His body relaxed and he lets out a small breath which he would interpret as a laugh, considering he does not necessarily demonstrate his emotions.******

**The Native returned his attention to Achilles and says," Haytham is out there planning who knows what, Achilles."******

**"****And what would you do when you found him? IF you find him? You're a boy with a few months of training. He's a man full grown who has spent decades honing his skills. If you're going to stand a chance against the Templars, you're going to need these."******

**Achilles reached over to his right to retrieve an ebony wooden box. The gold lock shone in the sun as it passed through its rays and was passed over to Connor. Connor churlishly took the box and balanced it on his left hand while his right hand had the task of opening the box and revealing the conclusion. A few strands of curled hair fell in front of my face as Connor opened the box, his expressionless face moving from Achilles, to me, then back to the box. A smile suddenly appeared on his face, prompting Achilles to say," Go on before I change my mind. Uh Caterina, please help Connor correctly put them on."******

**I nod and take a glance into the box, seeing the two hidden blades and their light brown wrist covers. I picked both of them up, easily slipping them on to Connor's wrists and then strapping them up to keep them snug. Afterwards, Connor lifted his arms, admiring his new weapons. ******

**"****They look great on you, Connor."******

**I sigh in realization he didn't hear me. With fast reflexes, my head turns to see a man running up to our window and prepares to bang on it.******

**"****Help! Help!"******

**Connor jumped, looked at the man outside, then ran out, speed building with every step. I glanced at Achilles, dipped my head in respect, then ran after Connor. Panting, Connor tried his best to run through the thick snow. The noise of the flowing river began to grow louder and louder, but the scream of distress dominated the river's steady flow.******

**"****Someone! Help!" cried a man that afterwards produced a coughing fit. ****  
****Connor quickly jumped towards rocks in the middle of the river and pounced from branches to rocks and quickly got closer and closer to the man who was desperately holding onto a log. The Native growled and jumped onto the log the drowning man was holding onto. He was losing his balance and almost fell into the water but grabbed onto the man's shirt and practically threw him onto the snow before dropping down the waterfall. With the great effort, Connor fell, waving his arms as the rush of the river crashed into him now. My eyes widened and without even thinking, I rushed forward and past wolves that began to run after me. Connor began to drown, only the top of his head and waving arms visible. My feet skimmed across the snow and eventually a branch that was hanging over the near to freezing river. My arm leaned downward and caught onto his arm while the rest of his body was hanging over the river. I grimaced in pain due to his weight and felt him slipping from within my grip. I turned my body so I would be hanging over the tree and Connor would be able to reach the tree. As he climbed up and extended his hand to help me, I cried out as I let go of the branch and fell into the river in front of the cascading waterfall. My feet touched the ground right by the edge and my legs decided to push off and over the river, my body curving to dive down. ******

**"****Caterina!" Connor yelled. ****  
****The wind rushed against me, pushing against my body like a calm and smooth river. A smile began to spread across my face as my body no longer tensed and I free fell to the bottom. If this was the end, then I will gladly accept it. I opened my eyes as my back now faced the bottom river. Above me was a yelling Connor who frantically looked around and then back to me. My body turned around again and I watched as the river below got closer and closer by the second.**


	23. Guilt

My hair whipped my face along with the strand of braided thread with beads and feathers that the Mohawk tribe had given me.  
"CATERINA! CONNOR! Gah you idiot you can't die. You better not," I(Hannah) yelled inside of Caterina.

My body twisted and I dived into the water, feeling my head bump into the bottom and I slowly lost consciousness.

~CONNOR  
"Caterina!" I yelled in panic.  
That damn girl risked her life to save my own. I am of no importance, and yet she is the one falling to her death.  
I produced a growl and jumped off the top of the tree hanging over the river to the land beside the tree. I ran quickly back to the men, saw that they were still there, and dove into the river, swimming to the other side and losing no time as I ran through the trees. I abruptly stopped as I realized I was at a dead end- a cliff with several men and one poor man hanging over the edge. My mind goes in a frenzy, deciding whether I should leave the poor man here or go and check on Caterina.  
Caterina... Forgive me if your life is lost today.

I stepped out of the forest blanket and watched as each man turned to look at me. Fury struck me suddenly as I thought of losing Caterina. I could feel myself give into my anger as each man ran up to me and I slashed and killed each man that would approach me with their weapon drawn. After the battle, I stood there panting, looking around me. Most of the mean had their throats cuts while all had a pool of blood flowing around them. Wiping my sleeve across my mouth to remove the beads of sweat, I walked to the man hanging over the ledge. I pulled the man up and untied his leg that had a tight rope around it.

"Thank you! These bloody hooligans came out of nowhere and tried to take whatever I had from my pocket which is meager. I simply wanted to open up a wood shop since I was kicked out of my home and business back in Boston for being anti-British."

"Nearby you may stay and open up your wood shop." I nod, direct him where, and turn away, running back into the forest and down. Crouching, I touched the ground and followed tracks, assuming it would lead me to the river which it did. I ran along the side of the water, often glancing to my right to see if I saw her anywhere. My pant grew and my legs grew weary. I growled in frustration and crouched again, trying to catch my breath. A figure floating in the water caught my eye ahead of me towards where the river had calmed. I crawled forward, hoping that it wasn't Caterina and that it was someone else that wasn't okay. A feather was floating near her, not floating away with the river, but right beside her. I stumbled getting up as I tried to run, not securing my stance before. I slid to my knees and caught the body, pulling the female onto my lap.

Caterina... If you die on me...

I turned the female around to confirm that it was Caterina. My fist pounded against the earth.

Be alive... Come back to me, Caterina... I've lost it all. I am not going to lose you now.

~Hannah

I gasped for air as my eyes fluttered open. My head was throbbing and my throat was dry. Slowly, I sat up and looked around. The room was darkened and I could barely see anything.

Shouldn't someone be here watching over us?

I thought little of it and stood up, careful not to fall over. I sighed and rubbed my eyes and I groped for the switch in the dark. Finding it, I switched it upward.

The light isn't turning on. That's... Rather odd.

Light taps against the windows and outer walls kept at a steady pace as I opened the door and stepped into the oddly cold and dark hallway. The place was rather vintage and colonial like, so most of the light produced in this house was made by candles. I stepped forwards carefully and reached behind one of the wall lanterns that concealed matches. After lighting the lantern, I took it off the wall and returned slowly to the room with the multiple animus. The light was disturbing my eyes, so it took my head a while to get accustomed to the bright light in my face. The door creaked opened and I peeked inside. Books, computers, glass - all of it was scattered, broken, or mangled on the ground. I shook my head and quickly walked forward, stumbling on a book about operating the animus.

No... What happened here?!

I turned the lantern to see if everyone was okay. Damon seemed to be steady for the time being and still going through Connor in the colonial age. I then checked on Rafael... Or so I thought I was. The empty animus had been broken in a few areas and disconnected from the master computer. As I stepped forward, I noticed dried blood around the area and dragging marks leading out the door. I turned and closed my eyes, not wanting to look, as I went to where Korben and Alex lay. When I opened them, I fell to the ground and I felt as though I wanted to cry, but shock was just holding back my tears.

What... Did Rafael... WHY WASN'T I HERE?!

My sob echoed through the halls and for the rest of that cold and raining night, I cradled myself with guilt and hatred.


	24. And Yet I Remain

I layed there... Motionless... My eyes burning from all the crying and resulting in them being dry. What didn't help was the morning sun shining through the uncovered windows and into the dreary and broken room. Groaning, I stood up and gasped. My legs had been folded in the same position all night and now were unaccustomed to standing, obligating me to lean against the animus Korben laid upon. I tried not to look, but my eyes slowly panned across the room and to Korben's body. His breathing was slow and steady, but a wound across his shoulder was bleeding heavily. I picked several cloths with the tips of my finger off the wound since they were soaked in blood. My feet dragged across the ground, shoveling away books and broken glass as I slowly made my way to a nearby sink. Behind the sink stood a mirror with several pieces broken off; there was enough mirror left however to see my face. My eyes and nose were a dark red from the crying. I couldn't bear to look at myself... I turned away and got a new cloth to put onto Korben. I sighed and walked out of the room, looking down the broken and messed up hall. Limping, I continued down the path, seeing doors half broken and windows shattered to pieces. Unfortunately, I cut my foot on a broken piece and winced. I sat there for a while wondering what to do while clenching my cut so it would stop bleeding. My eyes closed and leaned my head against the wall I was leaning on.

_What happened?..._

I opened my eyes in realization and gasped...

"Maybe.." I said out loud and in horrifying realization," By capturing Rafael, we messed up big time. We informed the Templars that where they sent him was the correct place... and... They came to capture everyone. But.. Why am I still here?"

Immediately, I stood up and ran down the hall towards my room. Throwing the door open, I tore my closet apart after the door to my room slammed into the now fragile wall. Quickly, I found every day clothes: A red tight tank top, khaki colored leggings, sturdy black boots that could withstand any movements I make, and lastly a leather jacket with about 4 pockets on it, two in the normal areas and two smaller pockets towards the top where breast pockets normally are. I put my dark brown hair that was naturally mixed with red up in a high ponytail, my bangs neatly leaning over my forehead. After making my face look decent, I checked on Korben one last time and headed towards Tetril's office. Her office opened with two large ebony doors with golden knobs. Cracking one open, I stepped in to a large room with marble peach walls and a fountain towards the middle of the room. My boots with small heels made noises as I walked around the room towards her desk. Her desk looked as though someone had easily torn it apart with papers scattered all around it. My eyebrows furrowed and I bent down to pick up papers.

_Abstergo's address has to be somewhere in these papers..._

None. I stood up again and looked around the room.

_There has to be a secret compartment then..._

Immediately, I ran to the window and pressed around its borders until a clicking noise was produced and the wall beside me opened like a door ever so slightly. Easily, I pressed it forward to reveal a dark hallway that had already lit torches. Stepping forward, I looked down to see a string across the hallway. I smiled slightly and jumped over it, making careful steps as I continued down to a room. The room was made out of wood, but still in tact. Clearly, the Templars hadn't discovered this room. I looked around and in front of me at a distance was a beautiful Assassin trademark gown that was green with brown lining. Beside the mannequin that was holding the robe was a small stand that held her hidden blades.

_Hmm... Knowing Madam Tetril...Any secret papers should be...Aha!_

I slowly took out a book from a bookcase that leaned against the far wall. Nothing was in there, but when I moved the book out, another clicking noise was made and I lifted the shelf until a latch to the side supported it for me. Inside the secret compartment was a long, beautiful sword that I took with me and papers and , I found a file on Abstergo and acquired its address. I folded the paper quickly and closed the compartment, rushing out of the room and leaving it the way it was before: Looking untouched. Once more, I checked on Korben whose bleeding had stopped. Frustration noises left my mouth and I walked back to my room. The day had gone by quickly and it was now night. I stepped out of the building into the fresh, cold night. The rose maze had been burned to the ground; all that was left was one burnt tree that looked about ready to fall as its partner had done which now lay on the Assassin headquarters. My eyes closed for a moment, moonlight lightning the inside of my eyelids. Walking to the stables, I tacked up the white speckled gray horse, Whirl-Tide, since riding out was the only means of transportation.

_I will avenge those that have lost their lives protecting this facility, and bring back my friends. Ohoho those Templars are going to get it._

I pressed my legs into Whirl-Tide's sides and we cantered off into the dead lineage of trees, the only sound audible being my sword hidden in my jacket clinking against my daggers and the horse's hooves pounding against the once friendly ground.

**(I JUST WANTED TO SAY I'M SUPER SORRY FOR NOT ADDING CHAPTERS VERY OFTEN. SUPER SORRY BUT NOW I CAN WRITE UP MORE CHAPTERS! YAY! OKAY SO THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY!)**


End file.
